Lavender Tears
by Kurama no Hime
Summary: This is a father son type story. Warning: Vegita fans, you are warned here and in the story about what I am doing to Vegita, a lil bashing in early chapters. Thou hath been warnèd. This, of course, is a A/U fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you have read my other stories (HINT HINT!) you would know that I don't own dbz, and probably never will *tears* because as far as I know, I cant even get a part time job right now.  
  
Also, if you are a fan of Vegita, I would recommend you not to read this. I am not bashing him; I am just putting him in my view, cold hearted. You have been warned, so… NO FLAMES!!!!!!  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 15  
  
Goten: 14  
  
(You do the math with the rest, because I don't want to get any info wrong, and get flamed. If you know the ages of the rest, or can tell me how to figure it out, that would be nice.)  
  
"Vegita, would you get Trunks, it is time for dinner." Bulma asked standing over the stove. "Fine." Vegita replied shortly.  
  
"Brat it is time for dinner!" Vegita yelled out side of his son's door. No one answered. Vegita then opened the door and walked in. Trunks was asleep at his desk piled up with papers and schoolbooks. "Hey brat! Time to eat!" Vegita said gruffly. Trunks moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Then realizing where he was, "Oh my gosh! My home work!" He said sitting up. Then he looked out the window at the setting sun, "How long have I been sleeping?!" He panicked. "Ask the women." Vegita replied turning around and walked out the door.  
  
Trunks moaned again and slumped down in his chair. "This thing is due tomorrow." He said looking at the pile of his books. He then got up to straightened up some papers that he slept on. Right then, he regretted ever getting in advanced math. "Trunks! For the last time, it is time to eat!" His fathers voice carried up the stairs.  
  
Trunks got up from his desk, yawned and stretched, and walked down to the smell of slightly over cooked food. "How are you doing Trunks?" Bulma asked. "Just a lot of home work. I guess I fell asleep on my desk." He answered sitting down by his father, who was munching away, Trunks did not even bothering to greet his father. When Trunks did not say anything to Vegita the whole entire meal, Bulma knew some thing was wrong. 'This is strange, Trunks is not trying to get his dads attention like he usually is.' Bulma thought looking at her son and the Saiyan Prince. During the meal, Trunks and Bulma talked about her new project she was working on, and he made some suggestions, and they talked about school, and this and that, Vegita never once adding any thing to the conversation.  
  
After dinner, Trunks headed up the stairs to his room to get started yet again on his homework. Then 10 minutes later, Bulma stuck her head in his room. "Trunks honey, is there some thing wrong?" She asked stepping over to his desk. "Oh, no." Trunks answered quickly. "Hmmmm… Is there any thing I can help you with?" Bulma asked and put a hand on the back of his chair. "Not right now, thanks." He answered and looked up and smiled at his mom. But as much as he tried, it was a rather sad smile. "Oh… okay." Bulma said trying not to pry into her 15 year old sons life. 'As far as I know he has no girlfriend, he and Goten never got in a fight, school is okay…" Bulma thought. 'Maybe… well, I will just have to have a talk with him then.' Bulma decided. "Okay, but if you need any thing, don't be afraid to ask, okay?" Bulma smiled down. "Okay mom." Trunks replied and got back to his mountain of work.  
  
"Vegita! I need to take to you right now!" Bulma yelled. No answer. 'Gravity room.' She thought. 'The quickest way to get him out of there is to turn the darn thing off.' She thought and walked through the living room to the hall where the gravity room door was, located a red switch that said 'on', put her finger on it for three seconds, and flipped the switch to 'off', and smiled. She only had to wait five seconds, and her husband burst out of the room with gold hair, "What in the world is the meaning of this women?!" He roared. "It is going to stay off in till we talk, lets go sit down and have a nice long talk." Bulma said crossing her arms. Vegita's eyes got big and flared up. "But…!" He started. "Couch." Bulma said and Vegita frowned in defeat, and his hair turned back to normal. "I thought so." Bulma said turning around and walked to the living room, Vegita followed.  
  
"Make it quick women." Vegita said when they sat down. "I am worried about Trunks." Bulma started off. "The brat is fine." Vegita said shortly. "No he is not. All his life he was trying some how to get your attention, but you wave him away like a mere fly!" Bulma said with tears in her eyes. "He is a strong boy, I was lucky if my dad said any thing nice." "HE IS NOT YOU DANG IT! HE HAS A COMPASSION SIDE, UN-LIKE YOU! HE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE THERE FOR HIM!" She screeched. "Now we talked, turn it on." He said getting up. "You wait right their mister! Trunks might not mean much to you, but he means the world to me!" Bulma said jumping up to her feet, and grabbing his shirt collar. "Now you listen to me! You are going right up to his room and talk to him! He is past worrying me! Now you go right up there!" Bulma said letting go of her husband's shirt.  
  
As Vegita grumbled as he walked up the stairs, his wife wondered what ever she saw in him when she was younger. "Oh well." She sighed and headed for her lab.  
  
"This sucks." Trunks thought out loud as he leafed through his books. He was done with his trig homework, but he had to do a report on Japan's government in the 17th centaury. He then picked up his history book and sat down on the window seat on the large bay window. The sun was nearly set now. He sighed and opened the textbook, and started skim over some boring stuff that would not matter in his near future. Then a loud knocking came from his door that he knew to only to be his fathers. "Doors open!" He called lifting his head out of his book. His father stepped in, "Trunks, the women is worried about you, she even turned off the gravity room." He said in his usual tone of voice. "Oh no, every thing is fine." He answered. 'Oh yea, every thing is 'just peachy' as Goten would put it.' Trunks thought. "Well, you go down there and tell the women that, she is biting her nails off." He said walking out and shutting the door. 'In all these years, he only told me once that he was proud of me.' Trunks thought as a hot tear went down his cheek and on his textbook.  
  
"Well that was quick." Bulma said with her hands on her hips when Vegita went into her lab. "He said every thing was fine! I tried to turn on that damn switch but it won't budge! Well you turn it on now women?!" Vegita replied. Bulma walked briskly past him, went into the hall, and turned it back on. She turned around and saw her husband enter the room with out a word. She glared at the door.  
  
Trunks looked sadly out his window at the small bit of orange, gold and pink sky. Stars started to appear and the noise of the city was started to die down. 'Why do I have to have my dad as a father? I could care less if I was born into a regular family. Why did my dad marry my mom?' He thought grimly. 'What did my mom see in him any ways?' He wondered sadly. He marked his page and put down his book at the other end of the bench, since he could not concentrate, got up, leaned over the window seat, and opened the large window. The gust of wind blew the papers on his desk to the floor, but he gave it not a single thought. He glanced at his door, and then took off into the almost black and purple sky, decorated with bright stars and a few colored clouds.  
  
One hour later, Bulma was starting to get worried again. She had not heard a single sound from her son since she stepped out of her lab early. She put down her notes from her testing, got up and went to Trunks room.  
  
"Trunks hun, its me, my I come in?" She said gently when she knocked. The only answer was paper being blown around. She opened the door and walked in. No one was there. She quickly scanned the room and saw the large window open, and his textbook closed on the window seat. She ran over to her son's schoolbook, and opened it to see if he left a note. All that was on the page that was marked was a teardrop. "VEGITA!!!!" She screamed (if you would call that a scream, because he heard it all the way in the gravity room.)  
  
About one minute later, Vegita walked in. "What is it this time women?" He asked Bulma. "Well… gee… I WONDER? Open your eyes monkey boy!" She said with her temper growing as she stood up from the window seat. "The boy is gone." He said casually. Bulma's eyes went on fire. "SOME ONE IS LITTLE MISTER SHERLOCK TODAY!" She screamed. "Well, what are you waiting for, GO- FIND-TRUNKS… NOW!!! Well, what are you waiting for, I CANT FLY!" She screeched with her temper at boiling point, and pointed at the window, and Vegita took off. "YOU BETTER COME HOME WITH HIM!!!!" She shouted at him.  
  
'Some time he will find me, maybe not in till mom makes him' Trunks thought. 'Or maybe Goku. I don't care if he does; he is more like my father then my dad. At least I can cry in front of him and not be picked on or be called a weakling. The Sons are a real family.' Trunks thought as he headed towards the sun.  
  
He then landed by a lake that hade a cave under water, and was not totally water. Goten and he explored it when they were little. He smiled to him self, and dove in. He only had to swim for two minutes to get to the entrance to the cave, went in, and burst to the top. It was darker then night, but that did not bother him (lets just think Saiyan's can see like cats in the dark, okay?)  
  
He swam over to the sandy beach and Trunks sat with his knees close to his chest and began to cry. He could not help it, he felt useless, unwanted. Anger, rage and sorrow were the only things in his mind, and all the other things he knew, were in the dark corners. Then he felt a energy approaching, stronger then Gohan's or Goten's and to week to be Goku. That left only one person left, his father.  
  
He then saw bubbles come to the surface, and then Vegita's head appeared on the surface. "You… brat, are in a heck of a lot of trouble!" Vegita said coldly. "Yea, well, what's the difference, I am always with you around. Vegita's eyes went ice cold, and he did not answer. "Well, what do you want?" Trunks said walking on a thin line that was only going to get thinner. "Your mother wants you, you are worrying her again." He said tartly. "Leave me alone, this would be the first favor you can give me my whole entire life." Trunks said holding back his tears. "Well, as fare as I'm concerned, brat, you aren't worth being called my son." Trunks eyes grew and his mouth dropped open. "Well, you don't even deserve a son like me! If my future self could live with out a dad, I am sure I can to!" Trunks said, but in his mind, he regretted saying that. "Suit your self." Vegita said, and disappeared through the black water.  
  
Bulma heard Vegita's footsteps into the gravity room, the door open and close. But she heard nothing that sounded like Trunks. 'This is no good…' She thought. She then went out into the living room, and picked up the phone and called the Sons.  
  
~At the Sons house~ "Can some one get that??" ChiChi yelled. "Okay" Goten said walking over to the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Bulma. Is some thing wrong?" "Some things wrong? Give me that!" ChiChi said walking over to Goten and grabbing the phone. Goten backed away. "Goten, can you watch that?" "What am I spost to do?" But ChiChi ignored him. "What's wrong??" ChiChi asked. "He did? Vegita said nothing? Ouch, where do you think he could be?" Goten hearing what his mom was saying, pieced together what was happening, and went out the door. "Hold on a sec. Goten?? Where do you think you are going?" ChiChi said turning around to the door. "Be back soon." He shouted over his shoulder and took off. "Now Goten just took off. I bet he is going to find Trunks. Huh? Oh, I know he knows where to look. What are you going to do about Vegita?"  
  
Well, I hope you liked it, hope it is easy to read, because I just get ideas so quick, and my fingers struggle to keep up. No flames please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, only if I some how get rich, and buy it, and own it my self. But for now, I don't, I am only a girl who buys the videos, trading cards, and has over 200 pics, and some episodes saved on her computer. Sorry if you got your hopes up.  
  
Also, thanks for reviewing peoples; I will put in line breaks in this chapter and the rest. Thanks you guys, you are great!  
  
"I know Goten will find him, don't worry. Waite a sec, I smell some thing burning!" ChiChi said panicked and put down the phone. She ran through the smoke to the stove. Sure enough, her cooking was on fire. "AHHH!!! G-O-T-E- N!!!"  
  
Goten heard his mom screech all the way up in the sky. "Oh I am in BIG trouble…" He said gritting his teeth and flew faster, on the tail of his friend's ki. 'Hmm, I recognize this place.' Goten thought as he flew through the night sky over black mountains. 'Yea, I know this place.' And flew down through a pass through a mountain down to the lake on the other side, and landed. "Man, I use to think this lake went on for ever." Goten laughed out loud recalling the memories, and then walked into the cold water and dove in.  
  
Trunks was still sitting on the ground in the dark cave, and then stopped crying when he heard bubbles going up to the surface, and looked up in surprise to see his best friends spiky hair, then his head pop out of the black water.  
  
"Goten! What are you doing here?!" Trunks asked, smiling widely, and his eyes filled with light again. "Came here to check up on you of course." Goten said smiling and got out and walked over to Trunks. "Your mom called, so I decided to go out and look for you." He said when he sat down on a rock by his best friend. "Thanks." Trunks said brushing a tear off of his cheek and pressed the current happening into the back corners of his mind. "What happened?"Goten asked.  
  
Recalling all the recent happenings, and telling every bit of it, Trunks finally finished his tale. Goten was speechless. After a few seconds he said, "He really said that to you?" he asked quietly. "Um hum." Trunks answered grimly. After a few seconds of thought, Goten asked, "Why don't you come over, so at least it will leave your mom to yell her self out? I am sure my mom would not mind. Any ways I think I am going to get yelled at tonight." That got his best friends full un-divided attention. Goten laughed a sad laugh. "Mom grabbed the phone out of my hand, when I was talking to your mom, and she asked me to watch what ever she was making, and I don't know how to cook so I just left it there, thinking that she would do some thing with it, and I heard her scream 3 minutes after I took off." Goten said and scratched the back of his head and sweat drooped.  
  
"Ouch… but thanks, I would like to stay, because I cant think strait right now." Trunks said looking down at the ground, thinking about what might happen in the future with his family…. "Ready to go?" Goten said breaking off Trunks thinking. "Yea, I guess." Trunks answered shaking off that last thought.  
  
Goten got up and offered a hand down to his friend and pulled him up, and both boys dove under the surface, and started their journey home.  
  
"Just wait in till I get my hands on Goten...!" ChiChi said as she put water in the charred pan, backing away from the steam as the pan cooled down. "What's wrong?" Goku asked when he stepped into the room, finding his wife mumbling and grumbling. "I took the phone from Goten to talk to Bulma, and I told him to watch it, and then he flies off to go find Trunks and he leaves it there, on the stove, and it caught on fire. He could have at least turned the stove off, or removed it before he took off into the night!" ChiChi said clenching her fists. "I swear…!" ChiChi began and started scrubbing with all her might. Goku sweat dropped. "I'm a little bit tired, I am going to lay down for a bit." Goku said and walked quickly down the hall, and left ChiChi grumbling over the sink.  
  
"Trunks, what do you plan to do about your dad?" Goten asked as they were flying in the cold night sky. "I have no idea…" Trunks answered quietly, and wiped a tear off his cheek. Goten sighed. He hated seeing Trunks upset, it was only natural.  
  
"Ehh, Trunks… do you think you can go in the house first?" Goten asked after they landed on the black night painted grass a few feet away from the house. Trunks chuckled. "What do you think she is do? Come after you with her all mighty frying pan?" "Kinda… yes. And scream, and shout, and scold… what else? Maybe I should go over to Gohans house, Videl would not mind… Pan would not mind the company…" Goten said twiddling his thumbs. "Baby. Come on, she cant hurt you THAT much." Trunks said. "Yea she can, maybe not physically, but my ears are another matter." Goten said looking at the ground. "Okay, fine." Trunks said and walked quietly to the house, and opened the door a crack. ChiChi was still grumbling over the sink, with her hands in icky soapy water. 'Goten's not kidding…' Trunks thought, and quietly closed the door, and walked quietly back to Goten.  
  
"How is she?" Goten asked when Trunks walked over to him. Trunks rolled his eyes as an answer. Goten groaned and shook his head. "Well, time to face the music…" Goten said walking slowly to the door. Trunks followed, and whistled the death march. "Would you stop that?!?!" Goten asked over his shoulder. "Sorry, trying to lighten up the moment." Trunks grinned. "Oh yes, light of the world." Goten said sarcastically. "Why thank you, I thought so too." Trunks answered still grinning. Goten sighed when he got up to the door. "Well… Here goes nothing…" Goten said, and turned the door knob…  
  
~Inside the house…~  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!? LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!! I SWEAR GOTEN…!" ChiChi said as she turned sharply around when she heard Goten come in the house. "It was a acciden-" "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOUNG MAN!" She started shouting not noticing Trunks. Then the phone interrupted her scolding. 'Talk about being saved by the bell.' Goten thought. ChiChi picked up the phone, "Oh my God… No, no, you must be joking. We will be right over." ChiChi had tears in her eyes, as she ran for her purse. "GOKU! Come quick!" She shouted down the hall. "What's wrong mom?" Goten asked as he watched ChiChi run around the house getting her purse and jacket. "Bulma." She said quickly as she was pulling on her coat. "WHAT?!?" Trunks yelled wide-eyed. "One of her machines… she is at the hospital… we need to go now." ChiChi said with a shaking voice. "What did you just say?" Goku said when he entered the room yawning. "Bulma is in the hospital, we need to go now." THAT got him awake. Goku's mouth dropped open. "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?" ChiChi shrieked. Trunks, Goten, and ChiChi went to Goku, and transmitted to the hospital.  
  
In the hospital, Bulma was lying on a bed, with an IV hooked up to her arm, cuts and bruises everywhere, and bandages wrapped around her head. Beside her bead, Vegita was sitting on a chair pulled up by the bed. *Zing* He looked quickly up to see Goku, ChiChi, Trunks and Goten at the foot of his wife's bed. "OH MY GOD! MOM!" Trunk's sobbed and ran over to the other side. Goten and Goku followed. ChiChi stood there, frozen and wide-eyed. "Why is she here?" Goku asked Vegita. "Her parents barong her here, and they wont let me touch her, or do any thing, those baka nurses." Goku nodded. "Wow, careful." Goten said running over to stable his best friend. "How can this be…?" Trunks cried, looking at his mother sleeping. "Every thing will be okay…" Goten said, trying his best to comfort his friend, but was not working, nothing would work now, and he knew that. He kept silent and watched Bulma's chest rise and fall as she slept.  
  
"Would you all please leave now, we need to move her to another room." A blond nurse said opening the door to the blue painted room. Goku new what Vegita was thinking, "Go along with it Vegita." Goku warned. Vegita scowled. Trunks and Goten walked over to ChiChi, and let the nurse move the bed and the IV stand to another room down the hall. "I am going out side and walk around." Trunks said taking his eyes off the spot where his mothers bed was. "I'll go with you." Goten said looking at his friend. "Okay, you two don't go flying off some where, okay?" ChiChi asked. The boys nodded.  
  
Trunks headed down to the moon lit lake when they stepped out side, and sat down on the grass and looked in the black water. Goten sat down by him, and tried to start a conversation. "Funny how quickly things happen, you know?"…Silence… 'Come on, think of some thing!' Goten thought, but he knew nothing would work. He sighed and looked up at the bright moon, and thought about what all's happened to them since he was born…  
  
Goku and Vegita left ChiChi in Bulma's old room. 'Might as well see where they moved her.' She thought, and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She walked past 10 rooms, and then found her, watching TV. She looked up when she heard her come in. "Hey ChiChi, how am I doing?" Bulma asked. ChiChi walked up to her bed "Great, you really got them. I can't believe you found one of your old friends; it is really nice that she is doing this for us. Is that stuff in that IV going to hurt you?" ChiChi asked eyeing the IV bag. "Not at all, actually doctors recommend this treatment. What it does is that it will not make me as tired at night, so I can stay up later and work or do what ever, it is quite safe." Bulma shrugged. "And the needle does not hurt any more, I am use to it now." Bulma said when she saw ChiChi eyeing the needle in her arm. "Oh… okay…" ChiChi said pulling her eyes away from it. Bulma laughed. "Oh, and also, if you are wondering how I got Vegita to leave me in the hospital, I told him I wanted to stay here, and he was so worried, he did not notice what he was agreeing to." Bulma said, answering one of ChiChi's thoughts. "Oh really, I was wondering about that."  
  
"Do you want to go back inside?" Goten said standing up. "I guess so. Hey, is that you dad?" Trunks said when he saw a black shadow that looked like Goku's behind them. "Yea, it is. I wonder what he is doing out side?" Goten said as he brushed him self off. "I dunno." Trunks said standing up.  
  
"Hey dad. What you doing out here?" Goten asked when he walked over to his dad. "Came out here to get you. ChiChi said it is time to go home." Goku answered. "But dad…" Goten began. "Sorry, have to do what your mom says… I don't want to leave either. Here she comes." Goku said turning around watching his wife go down the slope to them. Goten looked sympathetically at his best friend. "It's okay, I will be fine, really I will be." Trunks said. "Ready to go?" Goku asked his wife and son. Goten nodded his head. "Trunks, call if you need any thing, okay?" ChiChi told him. "Okay, thanks." Trunks replied looking at the ground. "Bye Trunks, hope to see you soon." Goten said and walked over to his dad. He looked up and smiled. "Bye."  
  
Back in the hospital, Vegita shoved his way into his wife's room to see her head propped up on pillows resting peacefully. He sighed and pulled up a chair beside his wife's bed. Bulma's eyes fluttered open when she heard Vegita put a chair beside the bed. She smiled a small smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "A little bit better." She answered in a weak voice. 'Thank god I took drama some time ago.' She thought, and closed her eyes. Vegita sighed and put his head on his hands and watched Bulma fall asleep.  
  
An hour later, Vegita decided to go out side to check up on Trunks. After all, what else is there to do?  
  
Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I think teachers take pride to give you reports when school is just about out, and your mind is on summer vacation. Please R+R, and PLEASE DON'T FLAME!!!  
  
Also, if you notice changes on the story, that is me, I am my worst critic. Ah well. Also, Mothers Day is May 12th, and I am making a story for the occasion, so if you notice me not putting up chapters as quick as I usually do, it is because I am working on a cute story for Mothers Day. ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Look at my profile.  
  
Sorry people, my account got frozen in till today because I up loaded a list. I was really up set about that, and I thought things could not get worse. Right? Wrong. I have year round allergies, and I usually get sick a lot because of them, I take nose sprays, Zyrteck, inhalers, extra, but those only help so much. I caught a 1-week virus, and mix a stomach and head virus, with allergies, and you get a 100.4 fever, stuffed up nose, throat soar, head about to blow up, throwing up, taking 10 hour naps, and so dizzy you can barley stand. How do I know this? I just got over it, and I am recuperating from it right now. That is why I have not worked on this story that much. Well, here is the next chapter!  
  
As Vegita stalked through the lobby out into the back of the hospital, he saw a shape that looked like his son, with his knees drawn up, and was looking at the lake that had spots of light from the bright moon. He pushed open the glass door to the cold and windy night, and walked down the hill to his son.  
  
"Seems like your plan is working Bulma." Bulma's old friend commented when she walked into Bulma's hospital room.  
  
"I hope so, because I am getting tired of play acting." Bulma said sitting up. "I would like to have some of those sleeping pills, too if you would not mind, some times I have sleepless nights, and you say they are safe, right?" Bulma asked stretching and yawning.  
  
"Yes they are non habit forming. I will see if I can get you some sample packs." The blond nurse said walking out of the room.  
  
'I wonder how Trunks and Vegita are getting along…' Bulma thought as she stopped stretching. 'This better work, if it does not… no, I will not think about that. Think positive Bulma!' She thought fiercely, and laid down again, because she was never sure when her husband of son would enter, and she did not want them to get any ideas.  
  
Trunk's was watching the fish in the lake bathed by the moonlight. 'There life's must be pretty darn boring.' Trunks thought. 'Swim swim, eat, sleep, swim swim swim.' He sighed and picked up a rock, and threw it beyond the other side of the like. "Ah well." He said out loud to him self, watching the rock disappear in the darkness of the night. He then heard his fathers foot steps, but did not answer to them, just as he started doing whenever he felt his father's ki. 'Oh great, Mr. High and Mighty is back.' He growled in his mind.  
  
Vegita walked behind Trunk's and looked down at his son. Trunk's kept on looking in the water, not bothering to look up. "Hi Dad." Trunks mumbled. Vegita lifted an eyebrow. …Silence… Vegita sighed inwardly, and walked around his son and sat down next to him. "You have been outside all this time?" He asked. 'Bulma would want me to do this, so might as well.' He thought. "Yep, what else is there to do?" Trunks answered stiffly eyes still on the water. "Did I do some thing?" Vegita asked. Trunks drew in a deep breath to keep him self from bursting out in tears and screaming his head off. "Can you tell me?" Vegita said softly, putting a finger under his sons chin, and lifting his head up and looked into his blue eyes.  
  
Trunk's sniffed and said: "You really don't know, do you?? YOU DON'T KNOW?!" He yelled pulling back from his father. "Can you tell me?" Vegita asked gently. Then Trunks lost it, completely. "YOU DON'T EVEN ACT LIKE MY FATHER! YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME!!! YOU ACT LIKE I AM NOT EVEN THERE! I HATE YOU!" Trunks said for the second time in his life to his father ~AN: I did that once, and boy, that hurt him…*sigh* I regret that…~ Trunks jumped up, before his father could stop him, and took off into the night sky, again.  
  
Trunks loved to fly, ever since he and his father started to get farther and father away from each other. His mind was at ease, and it just made him relived to leave what ever it was, behind him at least for a few seconds. It also gave him time to think, if some thing did not chase him. 'Man, look what I got my self into now.' Trunks thought. 'I got my self a hell of a problem. Might as well go over to Gotens. I hope they don't mind.' He yawned. Now that he thought of it, he did not sleep in a while, and boy was he tired.  
  
As Trunks headed out of the city to the countryside, the sun was rising on the west horizon behind the mountains. Pink, orange clouds painted the early sky like a paintbrush. The moon was still on the east horizon, but starting to get smaller and smaller, and still had a couple of stars around it. Trunks loved it when he got to see the moon and the sun in the early morning. He thought it was like the sky was the canvas, and the sun the moon were the artist, and the clouds were their creations, since every day, the sky was different. The morning to him was a new promise.  
  
Trunks landed on a mountain by his best friends house, and sat down on the wet grass, and looked at the morning sun. 'A new promise, that is what Goku says mornings are spost to mean. But what is the promise for me?' He sighed and looked at the rising fiery star with tears in his eyes, and little hope for the future.  
  
Okay, that is the third chapter! Sorry for it being short, I wanted to have a chapter that had some thing like the paragraph above ^ so I had to do a short chapter to achieve it. Please review if you read this far. And if you see this chapter get changed a lot, it is because I am my worst critic, and I am vary hard on my self, because I know I can do better. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And if I get some reviews, I WILL put up the next chapter, which is already done. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!! ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: If you have a brain in that space of air that is called your head, you will remember looking in my profile.  
  
Yet again, I got frozen. They considered "15 Ways To Annoy Vegita And More" a list. I DONE IT IN ESSAY STYLE!!!!! I HAVE A FRIEND OUT THERE WITH A LIST; I DID NOT SEE THAT TAKEN OFF AND HER FROZEN!!!! Well, for being off a week, I did a long and GOOD (fairly proud of my self) chapter.  
  
About ten minutes later Trunks fell asleep on the dew wet morning grass. His lavender hair over his eyes soaking up some of the hot tears, and with the rising giant stars light streaming in his face, his eyes nor mind paid any care.  
  
~Trunks dream~  
  
He was at the tournament a couple of years ago, where the opening to the Z fighters new adventure begun, and that same year, and Gotenks came into being.  
  
He found him self, floating in darkness. And then all of a sudden, the stadium floor appeared under his feet, and Kabeato (spl?) was standing in front of him saying, 'Transform and we may be saved.' Over and over and over again, with his hands clasped behind his back, his face un-readable. Trunks blinked and stood there. Kabeto just repeated him self. He got tired of that pink thing and did as he asked.  
  
Then the two-baled headed creeps flew out and grasped him, the bigger guy had him in a headlock, and the skinner one held him by the middle. He yelled. He had now where to go. He could not move! "Be quiet you pathetic excuse for a Saiyan!" He gasped at that saying that could only be his fathers. He managed to turn his neck an inch, to see that the bigger guy's head… was replaced by… HIS FATHERS!!!  
  
He then 'felt' a wind pick up, and he found himself in a desert where he watched his father go face to face with that pink bubble gum freak. The place was deserted. A hot wind rolled by and ruffled his lavender hair a little. He flew up in the sky, and saw the Super Saiyans standing. He then flew over, to see to his amazement, it was his father, Goten, and him self, and he was only 8 years old… and his father… WAS HUGGING HIM!!! "Son, you have made me proud." He heard his father say. He closed his eyes, and tears rolled down his face. He then opened his eyes when he heard Goten yelling at his father, and winced when his father punched him and then went out cold, just as he had done to him, to get them out of the way so they would not be killed as he killed himself. 'This is in the past, not now.' He told him self…. And dreamed on…  
  
Vegita was still sitting out side the hospital by the pond, thinking. Thinking about his son… that he really did not know. Thinking how is life was shaped in fighting and the natural Saiyan need to become stronger, and the want to surpass Kakarot. Thinking about his wife, and thinking about his past.  
  
Thirty minutes later Vegita decided that he was going out to find Trunks, a way to pass the time, and maybe make up with the past.  
  
"Father, NO!!" Trunks found himself screaming in his mind as he slept fitfully, captive to his own dream. His father was about to attack the pink blob called 'Majin Buu'. That attack would kill him, Trunks knew. He closed his eyes as he herd his father yell, at deaths door. He wanted out of his dream right now, but tiredness would not let him escape.  
  
On the ground of reality, he was tossing and turning, mumbling nonsense as Vegita, stood over him, casting his shadow down on his some how sleeping son. He had decided to go and find his son. He bent down and touched his sons shoulder, but he would not wake, he was captive to the dream. Vegita winced in pain as he saw Trunks lash back and forth, almost Super Saiyan status. 'There is nothing I can do. I had these types of dreams, only normal for Saiyan teens. Good luck, my son.'  
  
Vegita then took to the sky, the giant sun still rising in the distance, as the birds played in the sky. He was going back to his wife in the hospital, and would check up later on his son, in the grips of a black nightmare.  
  
Trunks was prisoner inside his own body, nowhere to go, nowhere to escape, no open window, no open sky, just sheer hell. His father was still unleashing that fatal attack on Majin Buu, and Trunks was forced to watch, every single second. Tears were in his eyes, blurring his vision, but he could still hear and make out some of the scene playing in front of his eyes.  
  
It was over, it was finally over. Trunks closed his eyes and two hot tears went down his cheeks. 'Hell has frozen over.' Trunks thought. But wait, he sensed movement, not of him self, but his surroundings… He was back at the tournament, but there was the sky… and his father and Goku. 'Uh oh.' He thought. Turns out… they were fighting, and he was… right there… They did not see him, and they would not. He had to watch blow after blow… for almost an hour…  
  
The scenery was changing again after an hour, Goku and Vegita fazed out of existence in his dream. Or was it the scenery? Or was he slowly waking out of his dream…? He was. Hell has frozen over. He opened his eyes slowly, and groaned at the amount of light. He then sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked out loud. "Hmm must be near Gotens house. Might as well go over so I can clear my head." He stood up and rubbed his head, and took off towards the noonday sun that was partly covered with clouds, and darting birds.  
  
He flew around for a while, not going directly to Gotens. He was trying to clear his head from that death grip nightmare. After a while he started feeling more like his self, and just for the fun of it, he started doing corkscrews and loops in the sky, feeling way younger then he already was. He was laughing at the simple things in life again.  
  
Then after 10 minutes of playtime, he took off to Gotens house with his lavender hair whipping in his face, feeling MUCH better. 'When I get there, I am going to ask Goku why I could not get out of that dream, he should know.' Trunks decided as he flew through the sky, birds darting out of his way.  
  
"Mom I am hungry." Goten wined from the table. For his age, he still complained about being hungry. Once ChiChi even said some day she was going to teach HIM how to cook. "I am cooking as fast as I can Goten, you don't want this to be burned do you?" ChiChi said from the stove where she was making rice and other things. Goten sighed and put his head in his hands. "Where's dad?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know Goten, why don't you go out and find him, it will be about 30 minutes till it is done cooking, why don't you go out and find him?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Oh, okay. Do you have any idea where he could be?" Goten asked.  
  
"I think he is by the river, I think Gohan is there also, taking a break from every day life. Why don't you ask him to come home for lunch also?" ChiChi asked and turned to see a big smile on Gotens face.  
  
"Okay! Bye mom!" Goten said and ran out the open door and took off in to the blazing noonday sunlight.  
  
Well, there it is! In your review, please put if you want me to turn this into a T/P, it has the set up for one, as you can probably see, but I want to see what my reviewers want… 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your input on what I should do. My friend wants this to be a T/P fic, but there ARE a lot out there, so this will not be one. Sorry Hellfire-Angel, and every one else out there who wanted this to be a T/P fic! I really did not want to, but Hellfire-Angel wanted it to be badly, so I thought I would get every one else's input.  
  
Well, I got my first flame. They make me feel bad. DO NOT FLAME ME ON VEGITA!!!! This person flamed me on the first chapter, and did not read on. What a baka, you know? You have all been forewarned on the FIRST chapter, what I was going to do. Also, I have a major writers block, so this wont be a great chapter, next one will be, because I get to play around with Gohans night mare he had some years ago.  
  
Trunks was flying through the blue sky, when he felt his best friends ki approaching… fast. "Wonder what he is doing…?" Being in a happy mood, despite all that was going on, he decided to catch up, instead of going to his house. Trunks then made a right turn, to follow his happy-go-lucky friend.  
  
"Wow, it has been a long time since I have seen Gohan! I can't wait!" Goten said out loud to him self, and flew faster to see his older brother, and dogged a must been blind bird.  
  
"You almost got it Gohan! Keep on going! You got…." Goku was interrupted by a big splash; his son slipped and fell in the water. Goku threw back his head and laughed, he could not help it, it was funny. Gohan also laughed at him self. Sitting in knee-deep water, slippery pebbles underneath you, drenched, and with a lily pad on top of your head, was hard not to laugh at…  
  
"Hey dad, why don't you come in?" Gohan asked with a evil grin…. Get back at his dad for laughing at him.  
  
"No thanks, have to go back, your mother would get mad if I am late for lunch…" Gohan stopped listening right about then. 'Hmmm, he is standing right by the bank, one quick swift push on his leg will send him flying in…' He then got an evil smirk on his drenched face. "Hey dad, look! There is Goten, I did not know he was joining us!" Goku fell for it and looked up in the clear sky, no one. "AHHH!!!" *big splash*  
  
"Ha ha! Dad! Got yea!" Gohan laughed. Goku's face was grim. He then splashed Gohan. "Hey!" Gohan yelled, and splashed back." Before they knew it, they were having a full-scale water fight.  
  
'There they are! But what is going on?' Goten thought when he saw his father and older brother having a water fight. 'Hey! That looks like fun!' He thought happily, and flew down through the thin clouds to his father and brother, 'As they say, revenge is sweet.' Goten thought.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Goten was only 7 years old, and at that time, and could not fly. It was a hot day, and the two brothers were having a water balloon fight, and Goten was pelting his brother, and Gohan took to the sky, in order to save him self, and dropped down every one of his last balloons (12) on him. Knowing Goten, he thought this was not fair, and started to get sad, and dropped all of his water balloons. He told him self, that he would get revenge some day, and it was going to be sweet.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"I will get you for that one dad!" Gohan said and smirked.  
  
"Oh, you really think so?" Goku taunted.  
  
Gohan smirked a Vegita Grin™ 'If I can only catch him off guard…. Right now!' "WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Goku blinked. Gohan had some how fell… hard. Goku swore he heard a crack…  
  
"I GOT YOU!!!!! OH YEA!!!!! I GOT MY REVENGE!!! SWEET!!!" The spiky black haired Goten cried out as he ran around in circles around his dad and the fallen Gohan.  
  
"What revenge?" Gohan asked weekly, gasping for air.  
  
"You know, when I was 7… and I did not know how to fly or I would have won." Goten stopped and pouted. "But now I got you back, worse then you got me!" He said happily, returning back to his little victory dance.  
  
"I don't even remember that! I wonder how you manage to remember some thing THAT long ago, and don't get good report cards…" Gohan sighed and wiped the water off of his face.  
  
Goten stopped when Gohan said 'report card' because… well… he was kinda hiding it… under his bed… for over… THREE MONTHS…. And luckily his mom did not know they got report cards every 2 months, because when Gohan was in school, they did not.  
  
"What is wrong Goten?" Goku asked his son, when he stopped his victory dance.  
  
"Oh, nothing, really, Gohan got me thinking, that is all." Goten answered returning back to reality.  
  
"What would that be?" Gohan asked.  
  
Gotens eyes widened anime style, and shook his hands "No no! Nothing, nothing at all! Really!" He did not want them to find about The Report Card™ hiding under his bed.  
  
"What ever you say lil bro." Gohan said and got up, recovered all but for his back.  
  
'Why am I out here again? I was spost to tell them some thing from mom, but what?' Goten was thinking, 'That Gohan had to go home? No. Ohm, that dad had to go home for some thing? Yea, some thing likes that… Man I am getting hungry. Yea! That is it! Mom wants Gohan to come back with us for lunch! Thanks tummy!' Goten said happily in his mind. "Gohan, mom wonders if you would like to come back with us for lunch in 20 minutes." Goten reported.  
  
"Really? I am kinda getting hungry my self." Gohans stomach rumbled in reply, and sent a large ki ball into the water where Goten and Goku was standing, drenching Goten in the process.  
  
"HEY!!!" Goten yelled. Gohan was cracking up.  
  
"WATER FIGHT!!!!!" Goten called out, and sent several ki blasts into the shallow water, and did a cannon ball into the water. Thus, starting the Son Water Fight.  
  
Up in the sky, Trunks located Goten, with Goku and Gohan by a stream, firing ki balls into the water, and drenching them self's. 'Kami, what are they doing??' Trunks wondered, and was debating on going down there to see what was happening, or play it safe, and go to the Sons house. In the current mood he was in, he flew down, towards the water, or what was left of it…. Most of it was going on the land.  
  
"Hey! Gohan!" Goten called his brother, Gohan turned to face Goten, ki ball ready. To late, he fell for it, and got sent right in the water with a well-placed ki ball. Trunks heard Goten call to Gohan. Trunks smirked. He taught him how to water fight last summer, the boy had gotten pretty darn good, ever since Trunks said to play on peoples weaknesses. Trunks silently landed on the ground, and brushed some hair out of his eyes, and wondered what he was going to do, scare them… or not. Taken the given mood, he decided to scare them. But how? He pondered on that for a while, and then decided what he was going to do.  
  
"Hey! That was playing dirty!" Gohan shouted over all the splashing, looking at Gotens SLIGHTLY dropping hair. Goku laughed at both Goten and Gohan, he wished he had a video camorra… *flash* *boom*  
  
"Huh?" All three Sons said in stereo. They turned around to the deep end of the river to see Trunks in the water with…a camera. Gohan moaned, and put a hand on his forehead. He could feel a head ache coming on, since Trunks had just gotten a picture of Gohan getting beaten in a water fight by his little brother.  
  
~Back at the hospital~  
  
It was 30 minutes later, after Vegita's ears stopped ringing and Bulma had to be held down by the staff, and every thing was trying to return back to normal. And the Briefs family, at least Bulma was, working harder then every thing else to get back to routine. Vegita had come back to the hospital and back to Bulmas room. Vegita had left again, to go see where Trunks was, part of why he was going was Bulams order, and part of it was because he was worried about the boy.  
  
Vegita was up in the air, with the sun shining brightly in his eyes, but he ignored it like it was just a stupid fly. He was heading towards Kakarot's house, because he knew with out a doubt that he went there since he was 'sleeping' on a mountain by his house. He shook his head wearily. What a week.  
  
He stopped over Kakarots house, but he was not there. His shoulders dropped slightly and took off again. 


	6. Authors Note

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!!! I will have to address some topics here.  
  
The first and for most is the flaming I have been getting, in ffn and on e- mail. Flamers make me feel tired and like I am 100 years old. I gave EVERY ONE a warning that there will be Vegita bashing, but in the end it is going to be really kawaii. Just to let you know, flamers of the world, you are wasting your time. I do not pay attention to them, and I delete them. I just don't get it. Why do you Vegita lovers who hate every one who says some thing about him, take me for instance, my story, and read my story and STILL read it, when I gave you a warning that there will be Vegita bashing, and you go and flame me for it. For cripes sake! It is just a story! Some people out there are really opinionated. Flamers are like pearls; they are made through content irritation. Please people, don't flame. Well, actually, flame all you want, and I will just sit here and laugh like there is no tomorrow. Flames provide good humor you know?  
  
The second topic of this authors note is the story. I tend to get writers blocks (don't you just hate them, I wish I had a jar of termites) and I skip some parts. People, you may have to use your god given creativity, and create the background of the scene. It may be some time between chapters because I am also writing another story called 'Mothers Day DBZ style, and I need to get it done before May 12. Just a heads up.  
  
The third topic is story advertising, since I noticed people are actually reading my story. When you review, put in a story you think is worthy of me reading (lol) and I will read it, and decide if I want to put it up.  
  
The fourth and final topic I will cover here is all the NICE reviews I have been getting. For all the flames I have been getting, you guys made up for it. You guys are great, you make my day brighter. I don't think I am a great writer, but you people some how seem to think so. Thank you again.  
  
This is the end of my one chapter author's note. If you read this, thank you. I will try to get the next chapter up soon.  
  
~Sarissa 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have been really board in school, so I think all of these will do a few chapters, okay? Well, here they are:  
  
If I owned DB/Z/GT there would be a GIRL Super Saiyan who would kick some villain butt!!!  
  
Goten would have never cut his hair in GT.  
  
I would make my self the girlfriend of Trunks (all of them except Chibi, he too little)  
  
The Great Sayian-man (spl?) would be more DECENT and non-EMBARRASSING  
  
I would be rich, and own… A POOL FULL OF ICE CREAM!!!!!! And and… A HOT TUB FULL OF CHOCOLATE AND I WOULD BE HYPER 27/7!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
I HOPE to have this story run till Fathers Day, and that is pretty long way away *sweat drop* it is June 16, and here I am putting up a chapter every week. Well, if you have any ideas, or things you want to happen, don't be afraid to e-mail me.  
  
Vegita was having a LLLLOOONNNGGG day, heck, a long WEEK! He was starting to feel sorry for the way he was treating Trunks, he should have done a better job then he had been doing over the years. He was treating him the way his father was. But Trunks was not he. Trunks was his own person, part human and part Saiyan. He was on Earth, not on planet Vegita, and he had a different view of the world then his father. Vegita started to realize this when he was watching the fish in the pond out side of the hospital. He then sensed Kakarots ki, and he knew he could help him locate Trunks, so he switched directions to the east, dogged some stupid blue birds, and he was on his way.  
  
On the ground, Trunks was still hiding his ki, for no particular reason, since he had to get the great picture of Goten kicking Gohans butt. Gohan was giving him the glaring daggers look, ready to kill him. Trunks got up quickly, and stepped back slowly, knowing what Gohan could do whenever some one really got him mad, and this was one of those rare times Gohan reacted in a violent way to one of the people he knew and was friends with.  
  
"Gohan… eh… sorry, but it was a good picture… eh, Gohan?" Trunks said visibly trembling, and turned Super Saiyan… just incase.  
  
"Gohan, Trunks could not help it, you would have probably done the same thing!" Goten said stepping for his soon-to-be-hurting-best-friend.  
  
"Goten, stay out of this." Gohan said keeping his eyes on the lavender haired teen.  
  
"Gohan, I think you are taking this too far." Goku said gripping his sons shoulder. Gohan wilted, and gave Trunks a warning look and backed away.  
  
Trunks then powered down and sighed gratefully, and looked at the ground. "Thanks Goku and Goten." He said under his breath, but of course, Gohan heard him and glared at him. Trunks took one more step back… just to be safe. Goku laughed at the scene playing before him, and Goten joined in. It was hard not to laugh, with Gohans glare, and Trunks face, ohhh how they wished they had Trunks camera then! Just then, for Trunks luck, Gotens stomach rumbled.  
  
Trunks looked up towards the Look Out and said a silent prayer thanking Dende. Gohan smiled that 'I will get you SOME time,' smile, which Trunks flinched at. Gohan chuckled. "Lets go, I wont hurt you…" Gohan said smiling. Trunks relaxed visibly. "Now…." Trunks head flew up to look at Gohan with anime panic on his face. 'Oh, if I only had a video camera….' Gohan thought sadly.  
  
For the next few minutes, Trunks steered clear of Gohan, as if he was a bomb going off any given time, and stayed behind Goku and Goten on their way back to the Sons house. It was way past lunchtime, and, well, you know.  
  
Vegita then decided to go back to the hospital, he thought that would be wise, because his son would likely not listen or talk to him for a couple of days, give or take. He wanted to check up on Bulma and go home for a few hours of sleep.  
  
Vegita landed behind some trees, might as well not make Bulma any madder then she already was at him and stepped into the buys parking lot out side the front of the hospital.  
  
Inside doctors and people were rushing about as if they had fire at their heals, and many people bumped in to him, but for Bulmas sake, he kept his temper in check. Many people wanted to stop him and get him to check in, but he just walked right past them, as if they were mere fleas, he just gave them his level stare, and they backed away and let him through. They figured that he was that blue haired women's husband, so they would get his name later.  
  
As he walked through the non atmospheric like hospital, he was pitying people who were being rushed place to place. 'Most humans are such weaklings.' He thought as a group of white-cloaked doctors 'ran' by to get to a coughing patients room. 'Now what number was her room?' He thought abstractly as he looked up at the numbers of the patient's rooms.  
  
  
  
Back at the Son house, ChiChi offered Trunks to stay the night, since it would be lonely at Capsule Corp. He accepted gratefully, but he would have to go back to Capsule Corp. to get his belongings. So, Trunks and Goten took off to Capsule Corp. laughing as they played tag along the way. It was fun to act like they were 7 and 8 again, not a care in the world except a monster here and there.  
  
  
  
"What do you think is wrong with Trunks Goku?" ChiChi asked as she put plates and such on the table. She could tell some thing was wrong with Trunks, and it was not his mom or dad. He seemed to be happy on the out side… but…  
  
"My guess is he had the death grip dream already." Gohan answered for his dad. Goku nodded, "And given what is happening in his life right now, it was worse then all of ours." Goku said and started to build some thing with knives and forks.  
  
"Goku don't play with those, you know better then that!" ChiChi said with her back to the stove.  
  
"She must have eyes on the back of her head." Goku mumbled.  
  
"I think all wives are like that dad." Gohan said, "When pan flies around not making a sound, Videl still knows some how."  
  
"I think you are right." Goku mumbled with his head in his hands, bored.  
  
"Well, Trunks and Goten should be back any minute." ChiChi said, listening to their conversation. Goku and Gohan arched their eyebrows in response.  
  
  
  
"Why are you bringing that much stuff Trunks?" Goku asked as he was packing away several outfits, and extra t-shirts and pants in 3 capsule suitcases.  
  
"Well, you never know what will happen… with me and my dad, so I rather be safe then sorry." Trunks answered and turned away from his bed where the large suitcases and Goten sat, and looked around his room. There was paper all over the floor; the book still lay on the window seat. It was a mess. He then walked over to his desk, and opened a drawer and got out yet another capsule, pressed down the top, and threw it. To his luck, the un- labeled capsule turned out to be a backpack after the smoke cleared. He then started to gather up all of his papers off the floor and Goten joined in, stacked them and put them in his backpack along with his history book, and pens. Trunks was sure Gohan would be happy to help him with his stupid history homework.  
  
"You ready to go Trunks?" Goten asked as he capsule the backpack, and three suitcases and put the small capsules in his pocket.  
  
Trunks then turned away from his bed to the window where Goten was standing, and nodded solemnly and levitated in the air and then shot out of the window with out a word. Goten fallowed Trunks out into the blue sky.  
  
If the next chapter says 'Story not found' refresh the page!!  
  
Well, there is the sixth chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had to finish the mother's day store before this. I hope to get in Gohans dream and such in the next chapter. Well people  
  
stay tuned! The next chapter is going up soon, because I kinda have it all planned out in my head already. 


	8. Chapter 7

AN: The flames have been anonymous, thank Kami, and I have only gotten 2 rotten ones. I wanted to talk about the flames I had before, because I had to remove this story once to get rid of the flames, some time ago, then I worked on the story a bit more, to improve it and all, and re posted it. Thought to clear that up for you, now on with my story!  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks had lost track of time as the sailed through the air silent, except for their own thoughts in their own world inside their head. Birds were still singing, and a gentle breeze was ruffling the grass this way and that, as if it had not made up its mind on which way it wanted to blow.  
  
Goten and Trunks had finally landed at the Son house, and they could hear Gohan and ChiChi talking about his job this and that. Goten opened the door and walked in fallowed by Trunks, and shut the door.  
  
"Well it is about time you two, I was getting kinda hungry!" Gohan said laughing. Goten gave him a look, and that silenced him. 'Wow, he does not do that often…' Gohan thought and raised an eyebrow. Goten gave him a flat stare. Gohan then looked the other way. Goten nodded. "Mom, can we eat now?" Goten asked. Goku laughed, "Well, we have been waiting for you two… Eh, Trunks, something on your mind?" Trunks head flew up, he blinked, "Oh, nothing really…" He said and sat down at the wooden table. Goten plopped down next to him, ready to attack his food, which ChiChi placed down in front of him and the others a minute later.  
  
  
  
Vegita was flying back home that evening after checking up on Bulma, and she was sleeping, and she looked better then before. He decided to take a shower as soon as he got home, and silently prayed that the women did not buy flower smelling like shampoo again. She told him if he wanted non- perfumed shampoo, that he could go out him self and get it.  
  
'Man, the women bought perfume shampoo again!' Vegita snarled in his head, as he smelled it before he took a shower, he then decided to put his head under the faucet and go shopping later.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure nothing is bothering you Trunks, maybe we could help some how." Goku said noticing that Trunks was not eating that much.  
  
"You don't want to know." Trunks mumbled as he bent his head down and sighed.  
  
"Yes we do." ChiChi said walking over to the table with her dinner, one plate that had chicken, flavored rice and green beans.  
  
"I don't think you would under stand." He said quietly.  
  
"If it was about a weird dream then yes we would." Gohan said looking concerned for the teen.  
  
Trunks head flew up at the remark Gohan made, "Huh?" is all he could manage to say.  
  
Gohan laughed quietly, "All Saiyans have them, we just do, me and dad had a dream, and apparently Vegita and the whole race did." Gohan said quietly.  
  
Trunks blinked in thought, and he sighed and leaned back, he did not feel like eating more. Goku noticed this, "If you aren't eating because of that dream, do you care to share?" He asked. Trunk shook his head.  
  
"Well, to pass the time, why don't I tell you mine? Maybe it will make you feel better about yours." Gohan said. Goten looked at his older brother. Before he absolutely refused to tell it to him some time ago. Goten was still curious about what ever caused Gohan to mope around weeks on end.  
  
All eyes were on Gohan, and Gohan took a deep breath, and then got started, "Well, you see it all started…"  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Gohan was floating over what seemed to be the Sun Games area. It was a beautiful day to be sitting under the shade of a tree reading. The wind was blowing softly, and the temperature was just right, 80 degrees.  
  
But about some years ago, he was not doing that on this day. He was doing some thing else, and he was forced to watch and hear what happened over again, himself yell for his father.  
  
A hot tear rolled down Gohans face as he watched that despised day play out beneath him. Oh how he wanted to get out of there, and move on with time, but he could not. He was almost in the dream itself, but then again he was not. He then brushed the tear off of his cheek, closed his eyes and tried not to hear what was going on below him, the yells and screams from his friends and him self, but be was forced to hear it.  
  
He then mustered the courage and opened his eyes, his vision fogged by tears. He did not know why he opened his eyes; after all, he knew by heart what was happening.  
  
All the Z fighters that were left were trying to distract Cell (AN: I never watched Cell saga, I started out with episode 198 I think, so if I make any mistakes, I am sorry) but it was not working. Gohan winced in pain as he saw his friends get hurt. He then closed his eyes again, he could not bear it. He then heard his younger self-yell out… Then the dream stopped, and he was back to where Goku first died.  
  
Then the dream stopped, and he was in total darkness, nothing above him, nothing below him. Then all of a sudden, hills appeared below him, and then the sky came into view, with it perfect blueness dotted with clouds. He looked down, and saw his father, Piccolo, him self, and his uncle Raditz. He wanted out… NOW. He knew what was going to happen, but it did not haunt him as much as when his father died fighting Cell did. He then closed his eyes and a tear fell down on to his shirt, and then opened his eyes to see Raditz and his father, die tougher, brothers, both dieing from different reasons, but at the same time, and at the same place. He then saw a very young version of him self… Then the dream ended.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
Well! There is another chapter!! Remember, I will start story advertising!! Just post the stories name in your REVIEW and I will read it and MAYBE advertise for you. Please no flames, if you have to, be nice like the other flamers, and do it anonymously, because I don't feel like removing this story and losing all of these reviews like I did some time ago. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks!! (Now you see why I am calling this story Lavender Tears huh?) 


	9. Chapter 8

AN: I received a review on my story AND my profile. *Grins sheepishly* I was on a sugar high, just to let you know lil' Chi Chi. Feel free to read my OOC (out of character) profile…  
  
As Gohan finished up his story, he looked up to the faces of Goku ChiChi Goten and Trunks, their eyes wide and mouths open anime style. He looked shyly down; he was still not use to being the center of attention even for a few seconds at his age. "Uhh, hello?" Gohan said after a few seconds. His family and Trunks were still staring.  
  
Then Goku spoke up, "Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked gently.  
  
Gohan looked up into Goku's eyes, "It took many years to heal that wound the dream gave me, and I did not want to have to start the healing process all over again if I told some one." He said seriously.  
  
"I guess that would make sense. But I wish you could have told me earlier…" Goku said trailing off.  
  
"Dad what was your dream?" Goten asked his dad.  
  
Goku laughed nervously and said, "Well, I kinda forgot mine." He said. Gohan Goten and Trunks jaws dropped to the floor. 'How can a person forget a nightmare that bad? Well, only Goku could.' Trunks thought, 'Father like son.'  
  
"Well, that was a very long time ago, you have to under stand." Goku said noticing the look on Trunks face, "If you want to talk about it, and maybe get some stress off of your back, I don't mind, you are almost like a third son to me." Goku said seriously. Trunks smiled a small smile; at least that was an improvement.  
  
About five minutes later the small group of Saiyans finished eating in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Goku stood up and stretched, and decided to go see how Vegita was doing, and left Gohan, Goten, and Trunks to their own devises.  
  
"So what you wanna do you two?" Gohan asked the two other demi Saiyans. Trunks was feeling better buy this time, and gave Goten a wicked grin. Goten grinned back with a twinkle of evil in his eye and nodded at Trunks. Gohans eyebrow shot up. "You up to sparring?" Trunks asked.  
  
"But two agents one is not fair!" Gohan replied.  
  
"No, it will be one on one." Goten and Trunks said at the same time.  
  
"Uhhh... No no no! I am not fighting Gotenks!!!" Gohan yelled and flapped his arms.  
  
"You sure…?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yea, come on, you have not fought us in a long time!!!" Goten grinned a very Trunks like grin.  
  
Gohan had no choice but to give in and nodded his head wearily. He would be fighting Gotenks, no doubt, and he knew his mom kept a first aid box somewhere…  
  
Gohan then went back to his room, and found his fighting gi, and put it on. He shook his head, wondering what he had gotten himself into.  
  
He went back out to find Gotenks smirking at him, "Come on let's get going already!" He snipped. (AN: I seen some episodes of the continuing of DBZ, but not Gotenks… yet. Please ignore my errors.) Gotenks turned and walked out of the door, and Gohan had no choice but to fallow… he could almost hear the death march play in his head, slow, depressing and ANNOYING!  
  
  
  
Goku was in the nice and well-kept Capsule Corp. living room, wondering where Vegita could be, 'I wonder why he is surprising his ki so much, it is not as if we are getting ready for a fight or any thing… Maybe he just does not feel like talking right now. Oh well.' Goku said and put two fingers to his forehead again, and searched for Bulma's ki, might as well check up on her since he was already out of the house.  
  
  
  
Well, that is all for now, because number one, I want to leave you off like that. I will up date soon that is why I did a short chapter. Please review, it will make me happy, and let me know that people are reading this now!!! And if you want one of your stories advertised, just put so in your review, with the name. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	10. Chapter 9

~ ~ = Filling you in where what happened during the time when other things were happening, (I got lazy)  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me own any anime, and you no sue! (To my friends, don't hurt me for using that…)  
  
AN: I am turning this into a AU fic, because I don't want to take my time to figure out Videl, Gohan and Pans' ages, I just don't feel like it. If you want to do some thing nice for me, you can figure out their ages if you feel like it. Does not make any difference to me. Also, I have Pan in here, but it is NOT going to be a T/P.  
  
"Uggg…" Gohan moaned as he fell on the couch, "Mom, first aid kit…" He called to his mom who was busy working in the kitchen at the time doing dishes, and then put down the sponge and plate back in the soapy water, and walked over to the couch where Gohan was laying down  
  
"What happened honey?" She asked when she saw Gohan with cuts and burses. He groaned and said, "Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks." And then closed his eyes.  
  
ChiChi mumbled, "Serves you right for doing some thing like that." And then turned away to get some Neosporin and Band-Aids, he might not need it, but for the looks of him… with dirt and other things in those cuts… better be safe then sorry.  
  
Gohan heard his mom mumble, but did not tell her, he was too tired at the moment. He then lifted his head and looked out the window to see the sun start to set, and Goten and Trunks defused and running around. 'Those boys will never grow up.' He thought and chuckled. He could still see those two in the mountains hunting lizards and such… seemed like yesterday. Now he was married, had a kid and a job. On the topic of kid and his wife, 'I should have mom give Videl and Pan a call…' he thought. Videl might be worrying by now since he was not home yet. "Hey mom!" Gohan called weakly, "Can you give Videl a call for me please?"  
  
"Yea sure honey!" Gohan heard his mom call back, from who knows where, and then head ChiChi walk by and pick up the phone, that is when Gohan went into his own world, just dreams that never came true, and mixed up fates.  
  
  
  
"Hey mom, where is daddy?" A raven-haired girl asked from the kitchen table where she was mixing a bowl of cake batter.  
  
"I don't know, I wish he could call or some thing, he usually does…" Videl answered from the counter where she was greasing a cake pan. "Talking about calling, I think that is him…" Videl said as she heard the phone ring from the hallway, she turned around and found Pan vanished, and then heard her daughters cheerful voice from the hallway.  
  
"Hi Grandma! Is my daddy there?" *Silence* Oh really? Ouch… can you slap Trunks and Goten for me for being so mean?" *Silence* *giggle* Yea, that makes sense, okay, By Grandma!" Pan said cheerfully, and put the phone back on its holder. "Hey mom! Guess what? Daddy got beat up really bad, so he is staying at Grandma and Grandpa's till the morning, he is really tired and Grandpa is I guess at Capsule Corp. I don't understand any of this…. But can we PLEASE go over to Grandma's and Grandpa's?" Pan said as she walked through the hallway back to the kitchen.  
  
Videl chuckled, Pan probably wanted to spend some time with her uncle. She picked up the bowl that contained the chocolate batter, and put it in the fridge. After she was done cleaning up the very large mess, she said, "Well, lets go, you want to fly or me drive?" Videl asked. Videl always let Pan get a part of the say. Pan jumped up from her chair to look out the large window at the back of the room, to see the sun partly set, with colored clouds gathering around it. She and Goten would not have much time to play, but it would be better then not getting to play around at all… She turned her head to look back at her mom and grinned.  
  
Videl smiled back, she knew that her daughter and Goten got along really well, since, well, Goten never seemed to grow up.  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling now Gohan?" ChiChi asked standing over her bruised and beat up son.  
  
"A little bit better, I just need some rest. I need to put down 'never fight Gotenks again' down in my notes." Gohan muttered. ChiChi shook her head at that and sighed and went to busy her self by cleaning house, since Goku was out side 'playing' with the two teens. (Training.)  
  
  
  
"Mommmmm cant you fly faster?" Pan complained when they were half way to her grandparent's house.  
  
Videl shook her head no, "Why don't you go on ahead?" Videl said turning to her little ball of sugar energy. 'Mental note: add Pan to the list of people not to give sugar too, even if it cake batter from the bowl.' Videl thought. The people she had already had on there were Goten and Trunks. She found this sadly when they were 7 and 8, they found a pound of sugar, and they were wondering how it tasted (she was babysitting) and she told them to go and try it, and they ended eating all of it, in seconds. Then in a result, they were bouncing off of the walls.  
  
  
  
Pan then flew of with an aura around her, like a shooting star in the sun set sky towards her grandparent's house.  
  
~At the hospital Goku spent about a hour, waiting for his friend to wake up in a chair pulled up by the bed, then to Goku's surprise, Vegita stalked in, gave Goku a look and took the other chair on the other side and watched his wife as Goku went off into space. (AN: I am doing this because I am a lazy bum, don't mind me.)~  
  
  
  
Back at the Son house, Pan, Trunks, and Goten were running around under the sun set sky, like the past never happened, and the future was not important. Videl was inside scolding Gohan for being such a baka, and Gohan adapted through-one-ear-and-out-the-other, while ChiChi was still cleaning, of course till it was spotless.  
  
  
  
"Ha ha! I got yea Uncle Goten! Your it!" Pan said cheerfully when she saw Goten hiding inside a bush.  
  
"*Sigh* you got me Pan!" Goten said and got out of his hiding place, dusted himself off, and went to a tree to count. "1…. 2…. 3…. 4…. 5…. 6…. 7…. 8…. 9…. 10!" Goten called out, and decided he wanted to find Trunks. Pan and himself had not been able to find him.  
  
  
  
While Goten was searching the whole mountainside, Trunks was binding his time by making drawings on the dirt walls of the hole he had made in the ground with using very little ki in the blast. He then looked up to the sky to see how long he had been there. But all he saw was a vast color display before his eyes, no sun. He then looked back to the picture he drew on the wall of the hole, and his eyes filled with hot tears, threatening to spill out any second. It was a picture of his father.  
  
  
  
Okay, I know this chapter stunk REALLY badly. It is just that I am going to on a field trip tomorrow and wont be back till 12:00AM (at least we get tour buses… thank god) and I wanted to get this out. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 10

AN: I hope this chapter to be better then the previous one… *sweat drop* that one literally stunk to the high heavens '-_- Well, ON WITH THE BETTER CHAPTER!!! Also, I am using the Japanese curse word in here, shimatta, but I think I can still keep it PG, because that is a Japanese *shrug*. If you have any problem for the rating I did on this story IE: right now it is PG. If you think it should be PG13 because I only did minor and VERY FEW curse words, let me know and depending on how many people say I should turn it to PG13, I will.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I am taking out a paragraph of You Belong To Me by Mary Higgins Clark, and I don't own it, so you don't sue!  
  
  
  
"Trunks-kun where are you?!" Goten called out, not that he was expecting a reply or some thing… He could already tell where Pan was; she was not that great at hiding her ki yet…  
  
Trunks heard his friend call out, and he thought 'far away from where you are chibi.'  
  
  
  
Back at the Son house, ChiChi was cleaning Gohans scratches and putting on Band-Aids. Some times Gohan could not even BEGIN to under stand his mom…  
  
  
  
"SHIMATTA VEGITA!!! I HAVE BEEN PLAY ACTING ALL THIS FLIPPING TIME, AND YOU GO AND TELL ME YOU HAVE NOT APOLOGIZED TO TRUNKS YET?!!?" Bulma shrieked. She had just woken up, and she looked bewildered, so Vegita explained plain and simple from the cushioned blue chair he was sitting in. Goku was sitting on the other side of the bed with his eyes wide and eyebrows raised. "I TRIED SOOO HARD, BUT NOOOO HIGH AND MIGHTY PRINCE VEGITA DOES NOT WANT TO TAKE A FALL! (Censored) (Censored) (Censored)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That was about the time Goku left for home.  
  
  
  
'That women! She does not even understand the Saiyan ways to begin with… Oh shut up little angle on my shoulder!' Vegita growled in his mind because a voice sounded inside of his head. He knew it was right, but he did not want to admit it. He was flying through the chilly night sky into the big orange sun just above the horizon, to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
"Trunks please stop tossing and turning, because you are stealing all of the covers!" Goten wined as he was trying to sleep. He had gotten up early today so his mom wanted him to get to bed early. He did not understand his mom some times. She might be a good cook… but…  
  
"Sorry Goten." Trunks said with his voice muffled by a pillow as he turned towards the wall, bringing more covers with him.  
  
Goten scolded as the last of the remaining covers were yanked off of him. He then decided to get up and go get his own… if he knew where his mom kept them…  
  
As the teen trudged out of his room to find where his mom was, he saw his older brother on the couch, sleeping. (AN: Videl and Pan left before Goten and Trunks went to bed, and they left Gohan with his mom for some family time.) Goten smirked, Gotenks got him good.  
  
Goten opened his parents bedroom door, and found his dad sleeping peacefully. He guessed his father came home when he was trying to sleep or some thing. Goten then softly closed the door not to wake his dad. He slumped agents the door, trying to think where his mom could be. 'She might be out side, but I don't know why she would be any ways, some times she is. Well, no harm in looking…' he thought, and tiptoed through the house so he would not wake up his brother who was sleeping fit fully. Goten frowned as he looked over the couch back. He did not like to see his brother like this, not at all.  
  
  
  
Goten looked out of the window in the front and saw his mom reading a book on the wet grass in the moonlight. His mom started doing this some time ago. He had no clue why. He opened the door slowly, and walked out side to his mom who was leaning ageist a tree trunk comfortably.  
  
  
  
Susan's two o'clock appointment arrived only five minutes after she had reached her office. In the cab, she had managed to clear her head of anything other then the patient's history. Meyer Winter… Then ChiChi stopped reading as she heard footsteps that could only belong to her youngest son. She smiled and finished up the paragraph, folded the page and put the book down to see her son walking to her with a frown on his face that was lit up by moon light.  
  
"What is wrong Goten honey?" ChiChi said as Goten plopped down next to her and sighed.  
  
"It is Trunks," Goten sighed, "He keeps on mumbling in his sleep… and stealing the covers because he is tossing and turning so much. He never has done this before." Goten frowned.  
  
ChiChi then looked up to the starry night sky that had spots of clouds that hid some stars and parts of the moon, (AN: I don't know if they have a moon, because well, I have not seen earlier parts of DBZ like I mentioned before, but in my story, there is.) and she sighed. Trunks was like a third son to her, and she hated seeing him like this. "I have no clue what to do Goten, just be a good friend to him, don't try to pry it out of him, as much I would like to." ChiChi said. That was all she could think of to do at the moment.  
  
Goten nodded, it made since. "One more thing mom, where are the extra sheets? Trunks stole all of them." Goten said and looked at her. ChiChi could not help but to laugh at the look on her sons face, "They are in my closet on the top shelf. You better get to bed young man, tomorrow is going to be a busy day I think." ChiChi said, kissed the top of his head and picked up her book and started reading again.  
  
Goten smiled, got up and walked back inside, got the sheets and went back to bed.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Trunks woke up drooling on his pillow and wrapped up tightly in the sheets. He blinked as the light registered in his eyes. 'Boy, I feel as if I was fighting Majin Buu one on one.' Trunks thought as he stretched every-possible muscle in his body still wrapped up in the sheets. He sighed and sat up and undid some of the sheets that were tightly wrapped around his body, careful not to wake up Goten, who usually slept like a rock. It was a new day, a chalkboard waiting to be written on, and erased the next day. A new chapter in a book. All in all, a new beginning.  
  
  
  
I am going to end this chapter here. I know I do short chapters, but I do have a life of books as well, and my Uncle from my dad's side of the family is coming in 30 minutes. I will try to get Vegita back as a main character in the next chapter. I HOPE to get up the new chapter on Monday or Tuesday, but with my uncle and now my grandparents (they just arrived now) here, I cant promise any thing. 


	12. Chapter 11

Okay, people either aren't reading this, or they aren't reviewing. I usually on a basic scale get more then 7 reviews when I put up a chapter. Am I losing you guy's attention or some thing? I am sorry if it is getting boring or some thing… but I think I am doing well. Maybe it is because it was Saturday when I put up the last chapter. Oh well, I just want to see if I am talking to my self.  
  
Also, some of you may not know what demi means it means half. Just to let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: *cough* be right back, need some cough syrup.  
  
  
  
As Trunks sat up in bed, his hair this way and that, he could hear Goku, Gohan and ChiChi talking about them with concern laying heavily in their voices. He sighed and shook his head. It was nice to know that they were thinking about him and all…but they did not have to talk behind his back or any thing.  
  
  
  
"Well it is not like this never happened before." Gohan said with his mouth full of perfectly done eggs.  
  
"But still, you weren't acting like that." ChiChi pointed out as she brought out a round of pancakes and laid them down in front of Goku and Gohan.  
  
"Do you think there is any chance that he will be talking to us about it?" Goku asked particularly no one.  
  
"I don't think so." ChiChi and Gohan said. Goku sighed.  
  
  
  
"Goten, wake up!" Trunks said shaking his friend trying to get him to wake up. He had no luck. "Hey! Goten! Earth to Goten!" Trunks yelled in his ear, still no luck. "Darn, I wish I could sleep that good!" Trunks muttered under his breath. 'Now for the old fateful…' Trunks thought and moved a bit away from Goten. "Hey Goten! Time to eat!" Trunks said from across the bed.  
  
Goten woke up immediately, "Yea! Lets eat!" he said sitting up and acting like he woke up an hour ago. Trunks shook his head and mumbled, "Never fails."  
  
  
  
"Pan, time for school! Come on, get up, this is your last week!" (AN: Mine too! Lol) Videl said from the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. She had been standing there for over 15 minutes.  
  
Pan moaned and turned over to hide her eyes from the blinding light when her mom crossed her room to open the drapes over her window. "Mom…" Pan said tiredly, "Please, just a couple more minutes…?"  
  
Videl turned to her daughter's bed, with crossed arms, a very good imitation of ChiChi, "It has BEEN more then a couple minutes, now you get up and get dressed before your breakfast gets cold." And then she walked out of the room.  
  
Pan sighed after her mom left and propped her self up on her elbows and squinted in the light. Then she got up and pulled down her purple turtle nightgown because it seemed her mom turned off the heat, and got dressed quickly.  
  
  
  
'Lets see here, I have a wife that is mad at me, actually, there is no word expressing how mad she is at me, and a son that wont probably talk to me even after I say sorry a thousand times. What to do what to do…' Vegita thought as he sat on the sofa in the living room, with the TV on. 'I could always go and find Trunks… no that wont help… WHAT AM I TO DO?!? EARTH HAS SUCH STRANGE CUSTOMS!!!' Vegita yelled in the depths of his mind. He then turned back to the large TV and started flipping channels and stopped at a soap opera and shook his head at the lady at the screen, and mumbled "Lady, you got issues." And then started flipping channels again.  
  
  
  
"That was good mom! Thanks!" Goten said after he finished his breakfast. Trunks ate most of his, just like he did last night with dinner. That was really worrying ChiChi, she was afraid he would get sick, being a demi Saiyan and all. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It would probably make you feel better." ChiChi said while she was picking up Gotens plates. "Nah, I am okay." Trunks said perking up when he started thinking about other things. Goten sighed and sat back in the chair "So Trunks, what you wanna do today?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno, maybe we can ask Gohan if he is up to another round with Gotenks?" Trunks asked with a very Vegita like grin crossing his face and looking at Gohan who was reading the paper. Goku busted out laughing at his sons face.  
  
"Ah, no thanks, I will pass. Why don't you go for dad?" Gohan said smiling over the edge of his paper at Goten, Trunks and Goku. Goten and Trunks faces brightened at the thought, and Goku was in favor of the idea, but wanted to see if Trunks and Goten were going on a hype that was not caused by sugar, but excitement.  
  
"Well dad?" Goten asked getting to a non-sugar caused hyper state of being.  
  
"Yea! I like that idea!" Trunks said also going to a non-sugar caused hyper state of being.  
  
Goku groaned, he knew what hyper super Saiyans could do, but TWO HYPED UP SUPER SAIYAN TEENS FUSED?!!? Goku glared at Gohan, and Gohan could feel the glare penetrating through the paper. He grinned in spite of him self.  
  
  
  
"But mom! Do I have ta go?" Pan said before she boarded the yellow school bus that stopped at her drive way every morning of the week.  
  
"Yes Pan, you have to, there are 4 more days left after this. Have a good day." Videl said cheerfully from the driveway and watched her daughter sulk onto the bus.  
  
  
  
'I don't know why I have to go to school any ways. Why couldn't I be home schooled like dad was, and look how HE turned out! All they do there is open up our brains and cram stuff in while I am getting teased and taunted.' Videl thought as she sulked low into a leather brown seat near the front where not that many people were sitting, and put her knees on the seat before her and opened her small book as the bus driver drove them all to a day care like center, but instead they work on math, reading and writing, and where Pan was, in her mind, unluckily ahead of every one else.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready Gotenks?" Goku asked the fused version of Trunks and Goten, and both of the boys went super Saiyan, and 2 times beyond that level (AN: well, I don't think I have to explain all that happens when a person goes SSJ 3 now do I?) and then the two boys began to have fun.  
  
  
  
Back in the hospital Bulma was nauseated and threw up her breakfast 'must be the side effects of those dang sleeping pills, but I never heard of a sleeping pill make a person throw up any thing they ate…?  
  
  
  
Wow, now if you can read between the lines of the last paragraph, you can tell how I am going to end this little cat fight *big grin* PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WILL PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER WHEN I THINK I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS TO MOVE ON!! 


	13. Authors Note 2

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!  
  
I may be weird, but hey, I like to talk to people who read my story. I read ALL, yes ALL of your reviews, and I give them some consideration.  
  
About reviews. No, I am not greedy, I just want to know how people like my story, and I like the knowing that it IS getting read. I have VERY high expatiations of my self, I admit that, but like peoples ideas, like if it is getting boring and such. I just don't like the feel that no one is reading it, and it informs me on how many people are reading it and how fast I have to work on it depending on how many people are reading it.  
  
About cursing: I, my self, do not curse. I CHARGE for cursing. And yes, that is a good way to make a profit with no work involved. The only work involved is the ears putting up with it. It is a pretty penny when you look at it my way. I decided to do light cursing, a word here and there, not that much AT ALL.  
  
Here is a spot where I tell you about my personal life. I stupid year round allergies, and I get sick from them a lot. The all Holy Allergra and nose sprays don't work as fast as I want them. If you don't see me putting up chapters as quickly as I use to, blame my blasted allergies.  
  
Also I am having a VERY good friend come here for about 2 weeks. Yes, you guessed right, I probably wont put up a new chapter for that period of time. I am sorry, but I really want to spend some time with her. 


	14. Chapter 12

THIS IS AN AU FIC! I REPEAT THIS IS AN AU FIC!!! What a LOVELY way to start summer vacation (I get off May 24) I am sick, AGAIN. Me and a friend picked up the same virus. I ask my self, isn't this a LOVELY way to begin summer?  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, my voice was getting strained for repeating my self.  
  
  
  
"Bulma, I am going to run some test on you, if that is okay?" Bulma's friend asked her while bringing in an X-ray.  
  
"Is it that bad? Am I having some sort of reaction to the medicine? But now that I think about it, I have been a little light headed for a couple of weeks, and eating more… What is wrong with me?" Bulma said eyeing the X- ray machine….  
  
  
  
'There is nothing on! To think they could provide the means in entertainment for one day, when I DO NOT feel like training!' Vegita thought and took all of his will power not to break the stupid remote when he turned it off, because one part of him wanted to make sure that the TV never turned on again, and the other part did not want that, for the sake of Bulma. The short Saiyan prince got up and went up stares to find some thing to occupy him with his spare time, because he did not want to go into the gravity room, just incase the phone rang with news of Bulma…. Or Trunks.  
  
  
  
"Hey mom, you want to watch this with me? It should be interesting…" Gohan said as he pulled up his chair to the window to see two super Saiyans in level 3.  
  
"No thanks, I just got a new first aid kit and I don't want to see how they got all those cuts. I will just clean Gotens room for him." ChiChi said as she turned towards the hall that had the door to Gotens room, with a can of Lysol, a dust rag, and wood polish, as Gohan got up to pop some bags of popcorn for him self, and then sat down to watch the show.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs, I do not believe that so called 'reaction' is to the medicine you have been currently taking, since you do not have any of the negative reactions that have been recorded with other patients, and that just proves my theory." The gray haired doctor said standing beside Bulma's bed, after doing some tests on her. "You are pregnant." He said as if the sky was blue.  
  
Bulmas eyes widened in shock… her… PREGNANT?! Her only son was already 15! 'Well, it is like later births never happened before… look at ChiChi, Gohan was 10 (AN: Was he?) when Goten was born… How am I am going to tell Vegita and Trunks with the given mood those two are in now…' Bulma thought dryly as her eyes went distant as she entered into her day dream world.  
  
  
  
As Vegita entered the room with the delicious smells coming from… he found Mrs. Briefs at the stove cooking enough for an army, then the blasted phone rang just before Vegita could ask a question. Where did you learn to cook, and why didn't your daughter pick up the culinary arts jeans?  
  
Vegita sighed when Mrs. Briefs did not give any hint that she was going to answer the phone. So he ended up going across the room, almost ran into Mrs. Briefs when she decided at the last minute to pick up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Aww man! 30 minutes are over, and I only went through 45 bags of popcorn!" Gohan said as he put the last piece of buttered popcorn in his mouth as he watched his father go back to normal state, and Gotenks de-fuse back into Goten and Trunks. Then the two boys high five, well number one, they did not lose, and number two, it was a tie. Goku was laughing at the two boys as they did their victory dance.  
  
Gohan sighed and got out of his chair to say good by to his mom, he had to go back home to Videl and Pan.  
  
  
  
"Hey Pan! Catch this!" A blond boy said as he picked up a newly sharpened pencil and threw it at her. She caught it with ease. "You see! I told you she is weird! She is about four, and she can catch things going fast as a bullet in mid air!" He whispered to his brown haired friend. Pan was still in 'school' and trying to do her work on a low table set on the ground, where she was sitting in a small chair, just her size. It was a cheery sunny room; the walls were painted like a forest, with a stream running through, and trees surrounding the stream, and a sun over the trees. But to Son Pan, it was a jail cell, in which she had to visit almost every day.  
  
Pan sighed and looked up from her work at the clock, 2:41PM, school would be over at 3:30. She shook her head sadly and went back to work as the teacher came over to her to check up on how she was doing. The teacher was friendly and all, but she did not try to help her with the bullies, because when Pan told what they were doing, the teacher did not believe one single word of it.  
  
  
  
"That was so much fun!" Trunks and Goten yelled in delight when they came back inside the Son home. Goku was smiling. Those boys sure improved on defense over the last few years, even though they weren't that good on offence. "Good job you two! You are really improving… Hey, that smells good!" Goku said when he stepped inside. Goten sniffed the air, "Hey! It does! It must be time for lunch!" Goten said excitedly, and ran towards the table. Trunks rolled his eyes, he WAS kinda hunger, but still… he was not going to act like those two…  
  
  
  
"Hey mom! Where is the phone? I need to call Videl and tell her I will be home after lunch." Gohan said as he stood in the sparkling clean room he and Goten shared.  
  
"Uhh… look near the stove, and lunch is almost done." ChiChi said changing the white and blue sheets on the bed with her back turned to Gohan.  
  
"Thanks!" Gohan said and walked out of the hall to see his dad, Goten and Trunks, already at the table. He could not help but to chuckle at the sight.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs hung up the phone ecstatic, with a HUGE smile on her face and her eyes closed and practically glowing in delight. Vegita's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"You will never guess what is happening Vegita! Bulma and you are going to have a baby girl!" Mrs. Briefs said practically jumping for joy.  
  
  
  
Well, there is chapter 12. Given my current health condition, I don't believe I will be up dating soon, but… you never know!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V you see that button, click on it, it will make me happy ^.^ 


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Here ye! Here ye! I only own my idea for this DBZ fickey! (Hey! That rhymed!)  
  
Wow… *stares at reviewers* *blinks* 80… more then 80 REVIEWS!?! *Falls back in chair and reaches for a tissue* Hey, now I don't care if I am sick, since you people took the time to review, I will take the time to write more. Thank you so much for your kind thoughts!!!! ^^  
  
My friend is not coming this week, she will when I get better. Hey, more time for the computer and me to bond ^.^ (terrible aren't I?)  
  
  
  
Vegita stood there frozen in place, as if he was standing in concrete not trying to get out. 'D-daughter? Bulma is having a…a… BABY GIRL?!' Vegita's eyes widened in shock as he stood in wonder.  
  
"Isn't that so wonderful Vegita? You are going to have another child! And it is going to be a girl! This is just fabulous!" The now over excited blond lady explained. But Vegita heard none of this; it was as if his world stopped, as if he paused a movie. Bulma was going to have a GIRL? He was so excited! He could have a new chance with her!'  
  
  
  
"Hmm, that is weird, the line is busy…' Gohan mused as he put the phone back. He tried calling his house to see if either Videl or Pan would pick up the phone. 'Waite you dummy, Pan is at school!' Gohan said mentally slapping his forehead.  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE IT!!! BULMA IS PREGNANT, AND IT IS GOING TO BE A GIRL?!?!" Videl squealed in delight as she was jumping up and down nearly dropping the phone. "Did you tell ChiChi?" Videl said as she got her breath back. "The phone is busy huh? I think Gohan was trying to call here or some thing. Well, good luck! Tell me when the baby shower is!" Videl said and hung up and sighed with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
  
  
'Come on! Come on already! I want to go home!' Pan cried in her mind as boys were teasing her.  
  
"Come on Pan, go on! Beat us up!" A blond 6-year-old boy taunted.  
  
"Yea! Or are you ssscareed?" A brown haired boy standing next to the 'leader' sneered.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Pan choked. She could feel tears in her eyes, as she wished for the clock to speed up a bit.  
  
"Aww poor Pan-chan, you want your daddy to come and save you? Guess what? He is not here!" The so-called 'leader' taunted and punched her shoulder, after he looked around for the teacher, who was at the other side of the room cleaning up the play area.  
  
"This is so great! I have to go and get Pan early today so then we can all go see Bulma!" Videl said thinking out loud as she grabbed her purse off of the counter and the car keys and walked through the cheerful living room and out the front door to the car, and climbed in.  
  
  
  
"Come on wimp! Aren't you going to fight back, or are you waiting for your daddy to come to the rescue? Aww, little Pan is crying! I must have hit to hard…!" The blond said. But she was not crying because it hurt, actually, she did not feel a thing. She was crying because she was so tired of being teased of being a Son. Day in and day out, it was the same thing. And where was the teacher? Else where, picking up the toys in the play area in the cheerful room. Then Pan decided to do what she always did, put her head down in her arms, and silently cried, wishing that Dende would grant her at least one wish, that her mom or dad would come for her early, just like she wished almost every day. Other days she wished that she could send them to another dimension, but her parents would not like that…  
  
  
  
5 months later… (hey, writers block, and I have so much in store in my mind for this story so it can make it to father day!!!)  
  
"It's a girl!" The old gray haired doctor said loudly over the baby's cries from being taken out of her home into a bright world filled with white light.  
  
The doctor took the baby and weighed it, 8 pounds 5 ounces and noted that it had blue hair… and… a monkey like tail? He chose to ignore it. Hey, some things just can't be explained. He shrugged it off and headed to the corner where the father with weird spiky hair that defied gravity was standing with his arms crossed and his mind in a other world. The old doctor approached the man and held out the baby for him to hold. Vegita then came back to earth with eyes filled with wonder with the little baby girl, and he took it from the doctor's arms, and a small smile crossed his face as the baby rested in his arms. "Should I go get your son Sir?"  
  
  
  
Trunks was in the blue painted hall out side of the room his mother was. He was almost half a sleep in was must have been the world's most un- comfortable chair ever, in till the doctor walked briskly out and motioned to him. He sighed and shook his head to clear the grogginess and stood up and worked the kinks out of his arms and legs, and fallowed him into the bright room and over to where his father stood with his sister in his arms. He glanced over his shoulder across the room to his mom who was sleeping with the covers pulled up to her chin. He then looked back to his father whose face had transformed into a caring and loving look down at his baby daughter.  
  
  
  
"Come on Goku!!! We can eat after we visit Bulma and her new daughter!!!" ChiChi said as she stopped in the middle of the hall and looked back at her husband who stopped in front of the cafeteria in the hospital. Goten and Gohan had gone ahead of her to see Trunks.  
  
  
  
I know that is short, but my ear is killing me and the medicine has not kicked in yet.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V get me to smile, please review! 


	16. Chapter 14

Sarissa: YES!!! I TOOK OVER THE ENTIRE EARTH SO I DO OWN DBZ AND ALL ANIMES!!! MAW HA HA HA!!! FEEL MY WRATH!!!  
  
Mari Trunks: …You know she does not, right?  
  
Sarissa: YES I DO BECAUSE I OWN YOU, GT TRUNKS, TRUNKS AND BIT CLOUD FROM ZOIDS!!! MAW HA HA HA!!!  
  
Mari Trunks: I knew they got her out of the mad house to early… *sweat drop*  
  
  
  
2 months later after the birth of Bra.  
  
"Dad, you in the mood to train?" The lavender haired teen asked his father after breakfast. Trunks had gone out of his no talking plan to get his father to notice him, and of course, with the new Saiyan Princess being born, Vegita was swooning over her 24/7. Trunks was usually left alone, or spent time with his mom in the lab. He and his mom had a lot of good quality time most parents would be jealous of.  
  
Vegita seemed to conceder the thought, and then just shook his head "Kakarot and I are going to spar today. I think his second brat is going to tag along." Vegita answered while pushing back his chair and heading towards the gravity room to warm up.  
  
While Bulma watched her husband headed towards the gravity room, she saw Trunks sigh in defeat and his shoulders slumped and eyes lowered to the floor. She had give Trunks some thing to do to take his mind off of things… "Trunks, I am sure Bra could use a play mate. Why don't you go and play with her?" Bulma suggested. Trunks nodded wearily, headed to the stairs and then trudged up them.  
  
  
  
He then turned the crystal handle on the door that opened to the bright and cheerful nursery that must of cost millions of dollars, like his had. He then hovered in the air then flew over to the crib, not to wake his sister, who was sleeping peacefully, sucking on her not yet removed tail. She was bundled up in a pink blanket, sleeping on her side with a little smile on her face and eyes closed peacefully. He decided to wait for her to wake up, and sat down by the large pile of life sized stuffed animals, and then smaller children's size stuffed animals.  
  
As he sat waiting for her to wake up, he grabbed a little pink bunny. It was cute and cuddly. It made him feel like he was seven. He then chuckled and then started playing with it. Making it walk and move and such. Hey, he was having fun! He then heard a little cry. Bra woke up. He then set the pink bunny down and walked over to the crib and peered down at his little sister with one eye half open and her tail out of her mouth. He smiled at the sight. She then looked up at him with wonder and grabbed for her brown teady, which was ageist the white rail by Trunks. He smiled and got it for her. She then crooked her head to the side as she reached up with both hands for the teddy, and grabbed it. Trunks was amazed at her strength, at such a early age. She ripped the bear right out of his grasp. "My, some one is strong are we? Do you want to get out of there? I would." Trunks said quietly and lifted her out of her crib and walked over to the huge pile of stuffed animals and put her down.  
  
As she looked up in fascination at the bigger then life bear and other plush animals, Trunks could not help but to think what she would be like when she was older. Of course their father would spoil her, and they would teach her the normal things every Brief and Son knows.  
  
As Trunks head came back down to earth, he realized that Bra was reaching for a stuffed animal… that was all the way on the bottom of the huge pile. Minus one bottom elephant… that was supporting other stuffed animals that was on top of it… equals a plush animal landslide. Trunks was too late, she got it. Five seconds later, Trunks and baby Bra was swimming in plush teddies, bunnies, elephants, cats and every thing you could think of.  
  
Trunks flew up quickly to locate Bra. Then he heard her; she was not crying… she was laughing with glee. His eyebrows shot up as he found her; well part of her, her foot was sticking up out of the pile of vivid color. He chuckled in spite of himself and flew down, hovered over the spot in which she was hidden… and tested if she was ticklish. His hypothesis was correct, she was. She laughed as he tickled her foot, and started to toss and turn trying to get away. Trunks grinned, he was, and still is, ticklish.  
  
After Trunks dug out Bra out of the pile of plush and fluff, he brought her over to a SAFE area. Safe defined for baby bra, was in a middle of a room with nothing there. He sat her on his lap and watched her study his face. He smiled, she was so inquisitive. He stopped smiling… as she grabbed a lock of his lavender hair and pulled on it. She was strong, but not that it hurt or any thing… but the fact that she was sucking on it… well that is another story.  
  
  
  
"Dad! Are you ready to go yet?" Goten called out from the doorway, wanting to go over to Trunks, since there was nothing to do there at all, except watch the grass grow. He then turned around to see his dad come down the hall, with ChiChi running after him with The Frying Pan Of Doom™  
  
"You come back here Son Goku!!" ChiChi shrieked as she tried to keep up with her Saiyan husband, who just ate most of the un-cooked chocolate cookie dough. Goten did to, but he got away early, before ChiChi found them. Goten frowned at the sight. His father, the strongest man in the universe, was running from his wife who was hefting a frying pan. (AN: I had to have some humor in here… the story was crying for it… ^.^) Goku only had one choice, be hit on the head countless times, or phase out of existence and re appear several feet away. Of course he chose the second choice, and appeared by Goten, grabbed onto his arm and quickly put two fingers on his forehead and quicker then you could say Legendary Frying Pan™, they were gone much to ChiChi's disappointment.  
  
  
  
"Hey, stop that!" Trunks said as his younger sister grabbed for his nose. He was still 'playing' with Bra. He had lost track of time, ever since school got out. Hours and minutes meant nothing to him, especially when he was with his younger sister.  
  
  
  
Well, there is the fluff chapter. If you are wondering why I done a cotton candy chapter, it is because of every thing I had done to Trunks in the past, and what I am going to do to him in the near future. But I promise one thing, the ending to this will be a tear jerker.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V Let me know that my new chapters are getting read, review. ^^ 


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: *says from inside padded white cell* I OWN IT!!!! I AM RULER OF THIS WORLD!!!! NOTICE THE CROWN ON TOP OF MY HEAD DANG IT!!!  
  
Trunks: *from out side of steel reinforced door* It is a sad, sad story folks… she does not. Also, I do not own the company who made N64.  
  
One more thing, I AM NOT GOING TO DO T/P FIC!!! There wont even BE any couplings in here.  
  
  
  
It was about 11:00 as father and son flew carefree across the flawless blue and white sky of Earth towards Capsule Corp. The sun was shining bright and birds were dancing with no present meaning in the sky as the father and son duo flew by. They were use to flying people by that time, so they paid them no mind.  
  
  
  
"Trunks they are about here! Better get ready!" Bulma's voice rang out in the large house as she stood at the window to see two shining white dots approach her house faster then the speed of light.  
  
  
  
Trunks was still playing with his little blue haired chubby sister. He was just then making the stuffed purple cat with a white ribbon on its neck walk across to her when he heard his mother call him. His head jerked up to the door and then got up, and picked up his sister. Her eye widened in surprise, as there play time was shorted with out notice. Trunks then brought her back to her crib and set her down in the back by her favorit bear, that her father gave her. She tilted her head up in non- understanding, and Trunks chuckled, and walked out to leave her to her own device.  
  
'The little things that can touch our life's make a world of difference.' Trunks thought as he silently closed the door behind him of Bras room. He took a long deep breath, thinking of the recent past, his father, all the shoulders that he had cried on the help of friends and the comforting words of his mother.  
  
He then traveled slowly down the long hall that led down to the carpeted stairs that led to the living room to see his father sitting on the couch lazily flipping channels on the TV, then gave up due to the lack of interest in any show that was on, clicked the TV off and let the control drop to the couch and got up to raid the fridge.  
  
Trunks watched his father pass by with not a single glance to him. Trunks never felt so small, useless. He was a wash with a tilde wave of emotions.  
  
Bulma noticed that. She was about to take Vegita hell and back, but interrupted with a high-pitched cry from her baby daughter. 'Vegita, better watch your back, or I will ask Goku to do some things for me, maybe a impairment of a limb or too.' She thought looking over her shoulder as she made her way to the stares, stopped to give Trunks an understanding look and bounded up them to see what her daughter wanted.  
  
  
  
After the look his mom gave him, he felt a little bit better. It was almost like she took off some of the dead weight off of his shoulders and put it on her own. Trunks now feeling a little bit better, decided to go out side to wait for Goten and his father. He did not feel like in the sparring mood, but hey, it could help some.  
  
  
  
At the other Sons home, Pan was still sleeping. She had stayed up late the other night reading Nancy Drew books. Her mother decided to get her out of the 'baby books' and move her on to bigger and better things. Needless to say, her father was proud.  
  
Videl decide to check in on her late sleeping daughter. She opened the white painted door that sealed off her daughters room from the hall and saw her daughter curled up in a ball under her covers with a stack of books on the floor in a neat pile. Videl smiled in pride. 'Another family genus in the making.' Videl thought as she crossed the room on light feet to shut the soft yellow curtain that covered the large window to block out the sun, and then crossed back hurriedly when she saw the small ball move.  
  
  
  
Videl then walked back to the living room to see her husband comfortably reading the morning paper with steaming coffee on the small coffee table that supported a glass lamp, which was filled with seashells from their last family trip to the beach. "Morning Gohan." Videl said cheerfully seeing that her husband was up. Gohan grunted in response. He was never a morning person.  
  
'Should I mess around with his mood, or not?' Videl thought while sitting down next to him and clicked on the TV to the morning news. She decided, wisely, not to mess around with him. Some times she acted all like merry little sunshine in the mornings just to, well, see how long it takes to get him mad. It was some times fun in a way, but then again, well he got mad, and well, headed back to bed for the rest of the day, so he did not mow the lawn. So, she got up to get him another cup of coffee with EXTRA sugar. The lawn needed to be mowed and there was only one weekend a week.  
  
  
  
"What is it Bra honey? You hungry?" Bulma asked in the cheerful nursery after she sniffed the air for any sign that the dipper needed to be changed. Luckily, she could not smell any thing, so, she was hungry. Bulma had to feed her 6 regular (Bulma sized meals) a day.  
  
  
  
"Come on Trunks!" Goten wined as he landed, yet another punch on his best friends shoulder. Goten was not even trying to win… he just… was. Trunks eyes then returned back to the present time. What brought him away from the current world was watching his father and Goku fight. His mind took a time trip back in time to the fight with Majin Buu with his father alone on the battlefield with the pink blob. Both families were fighting one on one with each other for entertainment out side under the canopy of the blue sky.  
  
Goten stopped and let Trunks mind drift back into the present, "You want to stop Trunks? We can always play video games or go exploring or some thing." Goten said drifting down toward the ground and looked up at his lavender haired friend. Trunks nodded quietly and also drifted down and looked at his father and Goku fighting as super Saiyans. They were currently re-modeling the surrounding landscape of Capsule Corp. (Warning: I am more of a Goku fan then a Vegita fan, just to let you know.) Goku was currently winning, but then Vegita took advantage of the smell of food that just drifted out from the window of Capsule Corp. and landed a blow that slammed Goku into a tree. Trunks shook his head in disgust. His best friend was JUST like that.  
  
"Come on Trunks! I get the blue controller!" Goten shouted and darted inside to the N64. Trunks then ran to the door and raced inside to see that Goten had an old favorit game of theirs on, Diddy Kong Racing. Trunks then plopped down next to his best friend and grabbed the green controller as the voice on the game said "Diddy Kong Racing! Press Start".  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kakarot, where did our brats go?" Vegita asked when they decided to take a break. Both men were bruised, and scratched in various places and were sitting under the shade of a tree. Goku's eyebrows narrowed as he looked around. No trace of his son and Trunks. Then he nodded, "Yea, they aren't here…. Must be inside." Goku said. Then Vegita thought, 'Yea, it would not take a scientist to figure that out…!'  
  
  
  
~§~  
  
Well, I am going to leave it off there. I am walking on a thin rope, because I need to get A LOT of chapters done, because as some of you know my friend is coming here for two weeks and I wont have any spare time to speak of during that time. Thank you all for your nice e-mails and messages on AIM. And yes, I really am 14, just about to step into high school.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V Ahh, that pretty little button… all you have to do is click it *Son Grin™*  
  
Story Advertising: No Future by Dark Angel Himeko, PG-13 for language. This is a Zoids fan fiction story, by my fellow Zoids loving fan friend. This is a great Bit/Leena fic, and the Blitz team makes some new friends… 


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Sorry, cant talk now, I am looking up how much it would cost to buy DB/Z/GT all tougher right now…  
  
  
  
"OH YEA! IN YOUR FACE!!!!! I WON!!!!!!" Goten yell triumphantly as the tiger wearing the blue hat crossed the finish line, and Trunks got second with the monkey.  
  
  
  
"Aw man! Look what time it is!" Goku said noticing where the sun was in the sky after he and Vegita resumed their fight after taking a much-needed break. "ChiChi would be angry if Goten and me came home late, plus I am getting kinda hungry. Nice fight by the way, well, better go grab Goten and get going home." Goku yawned and got tiredly up and headed toward the door that opened up into the living room where a big screen TV and several gaming systems were held.  
  
  
  
As Vegita watched Goku and his brat leave laughing and joking around, then to race up into the sky, he thought how his life could be different, spending time with his eldest brat and all. He thought if his life could ever be as good as Kakarots'. He shrugged off that thought, and decided to go inside to check up on his princess.  
  
  
  
"Hey mom? You need some help?" Trunks asked as he stepped into his mothers' lab to see her underneath the time machine that Bulma was duplicating from the sketches she got from Mirai Trunks time machine.  
  
"No thanks hun. Why don't you go read your required reading list so you can get that out of the way so you wont have to worry about it?" Bulma said while scooting out from underneath it with oil stained on her white lab coat and her hair a mess. Trunks wanted to take a picture; he almost never got to see his mom like this. He sighed and nodded.  
  
  
  
~ 3 mouths later, Trunks and Goten are back in school. This is where I leave you off…~  
  
Goten happily lifted up the yellow paper that was on the seat of his blue chair at lunch in the back of the cafeteria, and read it. 'Wow, bring your father to school day! Cool!' Goten happily thought when he was done reading it. He would love to bring his dad to school one day. He set it down, and then dug out a capsule out of his pocket backed up a couple of feet, pressed the button and threw it on the table, and their lay a huge pile of home cooked food. Goten pulled out the plastic chair, sat down and started devouring the large pile.  
  
  
  
"Okay class, class is out, have a great rest of the day! See you tomorrow!" The red haired teacher yelled over the noise of chairs being pushed back, books slammed closed and cheers to be out of class. Trunks was one of the first students to race out of the door, because he was always ready to go 30 minutes of the hour class period, thanks to being the blue haired brilliant scientist son.  
  
'Finally out of the fiery underworld!' Trunks cheered in the depths of his mind as he walked down the halls to lunch with his books, he would work on work that he would do in class two weeks into the future. He was planning to sleep, or doodle in class for the remaining two mouths of school.  
  
As he walked in the cafeteria, his hearing picked out pieces parts of conversations at different tables "I am bringing my dad! I want HIM to see what school is like!!!!" "I don't want mine to come, he would just embarrass me… but isn't that what they are for after all?" Trunks eyes grew wide… he was in the process of going around tables to the back and putting pieces together to make since of what was going on. Then it hit him, there was going to be a 'bring your dearest and most loving father to your wonderful school day.'  
  
  
  
Goten looked up from his nearly diminished pile of food as Trunks walked as if he was walking to his grave, face ash white, eyes to the ground and slumped over. Goten tilted his head as his best friend pulled out a chair, plopped down and banged his head into the table countless times, causing the entire school to shake. "Uhh… mind telling me what is wrong Trunks?" Goten asked while his friend was in the process of re molding the table.  
  
Trunks paused for a second to survey the damage, and got up, and took the yellow death certificate off of the seat and put it on the table, and pointed at it as if he wanted to ki beam it, sat back down and continued to bang his head in to the table. People were staring, but heck, he did not care!  
  
Goten watched helplessly as Trunks ruined the table, he wanted him to stop, he would probably get in trouble… but his mom could buy a new table, probably new tables, made in pure gold, for the school if she had to, and that would not even be a drop in the bucket.  
  
Five minutes later, Trunks stopped and composed him self. Then he was aware of the countless pairs of eyes on him as the school stopped to shake. He then sighed turned, and gave them don't-you-dare-mess-with-me-because-I- can-so-pound-you-into-dust look with a raised eyebrow. All the students blinked all at once, and went back to eating with a few mumbles here and there, but it was relatively quiet.  
  
"Wath ith warong Tarunks? Ith it thpat *gulp* bring your father to school day thing?" Goten asked when the normal noise level returned.  
  
Trunks nodded sadly, "I don't want him to come, and if he does… your dad, my dad…" Trunks gulped and his eyes cast down to the table, and then felt how deep the dent was, and felt his head, which was in no pain, and noted that there was no lump or burse.  
  
"Hmm I would of never thought about that… I wonder what is going to happen. By the way how are things going between you and your dad Trunks?" Goten said ignoring the food lying out in front of him.  
  
"I am not sure if I really WANT to know what is going to happen." Trunks said and got out of the hard plastic red chair he was sitting in and picked out a blue stripped capsule, pushed the button and threw it on the table and food, similar to Gotens use to be pile, and started eating. Goten joined in and finished his. For once, no one DARED to look at the two best friends.  
  
☼~§~☼  
  
Well, there is the end of chapter 16 of Lavender Tears. I would like to say a big thanks to my good friend Dark Angel Himeko for reading parts of this chapter before it went up, and said if it was good or not, and she said yes for every thing I did, and made no changes. Thanks!!!!  
  
Story Advertising: Wish For The Past. By one of my most FAVORIT authors, Burenda. She… SO FAR, has 1207 reviews. This story is one of the BEST stories I have ever read. She is the one who got me started on making fan fics. It has ONLY 135,162 words.  
  
Summery: Goten makes a wish to meet his grandfather, Bardock, landing himself in the past and a load of trouble, while Trunks does his best to find his missing friend.  
  
This fan fic is one of the best of all time!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V It isn't had to review, just click and type *halo* 


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Ah darn! I ran out of ideas!!! Well, just to cut the cheese, I don't own DB/Z/GT. And I also do not own Never The End from Bubble Gum Crisis. It is a GREAT song, and I think it fits in perfectly. I HIGHLY recommend you to listen to it. I also do not own ANY thing from Bubble Gum Crisis.  
  
Trunks was walking slowly home from school, in the patchy shade of trees along side the busy rode of the city, thinking of how to tell his mom. He decided his mom could tell his father, or he could not just tell at all. He could say that his father caught a bad case of the cold. He decided that was best, just fold up the cursed piece of paper and stick it in his backpack, and he did just that.  
  
  
  
"Hey mom! Dad! Guess what?!" A happy Goten yelled out when he stepped inside of his house in the mountain area, and let his book bad drop to the ground as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"What is it honey? You get your report card?" ChiChi asked as she entered the living room glancing at his backpack. Goten thanked Dende that he did not get it yet; he could live for a couple more weeks.  
  
"Nope! Look at this!" Goten said as he dug into his pocket of his jeans and pulled out a yellow piece of paper and crossed the room over to his mom and handed it over.  
  
Just then Goku walked out into the living room stretching and yawning, "What is it son?" He asked tiredly.  
  
ChiChi's eyes were darting back and forth reading the paper. "Hmm, I guess Gotens high school is starting 'bring your father to school day', and you are to try to come. It is in 2 weeks." ChiChi said when she was finished reading the bright piece of paper.  
  
"Wow, I guess I get to go to school with you. This should be fun!" Goku said laughing.  
  
"I just hope they can tell you two apart." ChiChi said surveying the look- alike father and son, "And I also think Vegita is going. This should be interesting…" ChiChi said thinking, "And knowing Trunks, he is going to hide the paper. I better go call Bulma." ChiChi said walking away from the two Saiyans who were smiling.  
  
  
  
'To do list: Burn this paper, blast a hole in the back yard, put the chard remains, if any, in it, put the dirt and grass back, water it till it swims.' Trunks thought as he neared Capsule Corp. He wanted to burn the heck out of the darn yellow death note. But Trunks did not know what was going to face him on the other side of the front door of Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
"Oh ChiChi! This sounds great! Maybe they will start getting along!" Bulma said into the receiver of the phone as she put Bra back down in her crib with a new dipper on. "I better go tell Vegita the good news!! See yea ChiChi!" Bulma said and hung up the phone and watched her daughter drift peacefully to sleep, and headed out of the room softly closing the door behind her.  
  
As she went down the stairs she heard the door close, and a blur go past the stairs, and to the back door, and stopped to revile that it was her son Trunks as he opened the door with his back pack in his hand, and then he blurred out of existence, and that was about the time Bulma lost track of her son. 'I wonder what is eating him…?" Bulma thought as she ran across the large house and ran out the open door to see her son coming back, with a smile on his face, "Hi mom, our neighbor asked me to look for her dog, she is paying me for it, and I guess he is not here, what you doing?" Trunks asked as straight-faced as he could get… if you count a nerves eyebrow twitching.  
  
"I just got a call from ChiChi. She said that your school has a day when you bring your dad with you for the whole day. I think that is great! I was just going to tell your father that he is going." Bulma said in your-father- is-going-and-that-is-final tone of voice, as she watched her sons face droop. He had not talked to his father in he did not know how long.  
  
"Well, I am going up to my room and get the rest of the school years work out of the way." Trunks said un-easily with a eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Okay, call me if you need any help on any thing, okay?" Bulma asked studying her sons face with a mothers concern.  
  
"Okay, thanks mom." Trunks said and walked quickly across the house and bounded up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"I will NOT go to the brats school, and that is FINAL!!" Vegita yelled, in a heated debate with his wife.  
  
"I you do not, I will 'accidentally' break the gravity room, you will sleep on the COUCH for a YEAR, and you will have to cook for YOUR SELF!" Bulma said empathizing every word.  
  
  
  
Trunks could hear every word of the debate going on between his parents. He decided to stop working, so he got out of his chair and turned on the large radio that was on his wooden dresser and crossed the room to his low bed, grabbed a book from the pile, laid down on his back on the white sheets, and opened the book and started reading as Never The End came on the radio that was sung by Vision. (AN: If you want the translation, you can e-mail me or message me on AIM)  
  
kono machi no katasumi de  
  
nemutte'ru subete  
  
goran, hi wa mata noboru  
  
samishikute tozashite'ta  
  
samugari no mune ni  
  
asa ga tsubuyaita  
  
DOA wo akete iki wo sutte  
  
sora no aosa mitsuketa yo  
  
owaranai Brand-new days  
  
ikusen no hikari ga  
  
iroaseta yume no SHATSU wo someru kara  
  
wasurenai Melody  
  
kuchizusamu kokoro de  
  
ima yori mo motto kimi ga wakaru made  
  
No, Never The End….  
  
Trunks stopped listening at the chorus, as he drifted off to sleep with the red leather bound book resting on his chest.  
  
~§~  
  
Story Advertising: The Five Elemental Sorceress and Sorcerer. PG13 By: ElementalSorceress. Story ID: 517576  
  
This is a story by one of my very good friend named Amanda made this fictional story about some girls… and a guy… (Soon to be more) (If you noticed, we are all real life friends…) are all very powerful people in the magick arts. I recommend you read this story if you want some thing different then your every day fan fiction.  
  
(If you want one of your stories advertised, let me know…)  
  
~§~  
  
Well, there is chapter 17, and no story advertising for now. I have stories in mind, but I am doing 2 chapters a night, and well, I need to get 3 done tonight so I can space them out in the week. If you are wondering why, go back a chapter or two.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V Let me know people are still reading this story please… 


	20. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Yes, I am as rich as Bill Gates, so there for, I own a copy of each piece of merchandise of DB/Z/GT, Zoids, Magic Knight Rayearth, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Card Captor Sakura, Slayers and Oh! My Goddess merchandise!!! Oh, I even have a 10 foot tall Liger Zero model! *Dreamy look in eyes* Oh, if wishes could only come true…  
  
~2 hours later, after winning the argument with her Saiyan Prince husband, Bulma decided to get some work done on the time machine~  
  
The blue haired scientist decided to take a break on the machine, because it was 75% done, and she wanted to see if Trunks needed any help. She slid out from underneath the mound of electronics and surveyed it, and decided it looked pretty good and placed the wrench on the ground and slid off the use to be white lab coat, now that had oil all over it, not to mention her hair, face, hands, pants and shoes. 'I should go take a shower, then check on Trunks', Bulma decided after seeing a reflection of her self in the glass door.  
  
  
  
"By any chance, can you mow the lawn today Gohan?" Videl asked standing in the back door way of her house watching the father and daughter play in the sky. Pan then pouted, she had not caught her dad yet, and she was JUST about to, well if she did not run into the tree that would not move out of her way first.  
  
"Can we start where we left off later Pan?" Her father asked as he drifted down to the ground and looked up at his black haired daughter still in the sky pouting.  
  
"Okay, I guess." Pan mumbled as she flew down to the ground. Her parents were the only person she had to play with since every one her age had already labeled her 'freak' because she was so strong for her age, and her mom did not like to play some of the games she and her father liked to play.  
  
"Why don't you go help your mom cook? I bet she will let you get some cookie dough before she bakes it." Gohan said as he looked over his shoulder at his wife and winked. She nodded back, even though she did not like her daughter eating raw cookie dough, because she was afraid she was going to get sick, but Gohan re assured her that she could not get food poisoning.  
  
Pans' eyes lit up a little, but not much, at the sound of raw chocolate cookie dough, but hay, it was better then nothing.  
  
  
  
After getting dressed in a clean pair of shorts and purple shirt and blow drying her hair, Bulma went up the stairs to her sons room and knocked, and getting no response, and remembering what happened a few months ago, she opened the door and walked in, to find her son fast a sleep with a old book on his chest, the radio playing softly and the window open. She smiled at the site, he reminded her of her self when she was young, cleaning out the large family library and not to mention the public library, and some times falling asleep while reading a good book. She then noticed the bed was not made, so she took the white sheet that was falling off the end of the bed and brought it up to where the book was resting on his chest, and brushed a piece of lavender hair out of his eyes, and carefully removed the book and bent down to the floor to pick up a tie-dye book mark to mark the page and laid it down on the pile of books by his bed and left the room.  
  
'Well, not much else to do but work on the time machine.' Bulma decided looking into her schedule that she kept in her mind as she went down the stairs and turned to the left and started down a long dim hall. She would start making dinner in two hours, and then have the rest of the night to work on the time machine, to see if she could get it to work.  
  
  
  
"Hugh?" Trunks said out loud as he woke up with a cramp in his leg. He then lifted his arm to shield his eyes that were currently being blinded by the rays of sun that were shinning from his bay window. He then took notice that he was in bed with the covers… neatly over him and his book that he thought he was reading on the large stack, and the radio on. He blinked in surprise as he took off the covers and sat up, with his hair this way and that. Trunks then smiled, his mom came in to check on him. He got up and stretched and decided to go see what Bra was up to, because he did not feel like doing any thing that required any amount of brainpower.  
  
  
  
'I don't see why Videl can't mow the lawn, hey, I could try to cook if I wanted to…' Gohan thought darkly as he pushed the lawn mower back and forth across their lush green back yard, and then chuckled out loud, remembering the last time he tried his hand at cooking. He was making rice with his mom, because ChiChi decided it was time for HIM to start cooking, and she chose rice, deciding that it would be the easiest. Well, it LOOKED like rice, but it stuck to the spoon, even when it was turned up side down. 'Well, I was a teen then, I can try again, but Videl probably would not let me, hearing about my history from mom about me cooking food…' Gohan thought and then picked up the pace, and finished the front and back yard in two minutes. (AN: Wondering where I got the rice thing from? My dad did that… once or twice…)  
  
  
  
"Hey Bra!" Trunks said as he stepped into the cheerful nursery that smelled like baby powder. Bra then woke up excitedly when she heard her older brothers voice, and jumped up to see her brother leaning on the rail with a smile on his face and light in his eyes. She then reached up, wanting to be held, and she got her wish. Trunks reached down and brought her out of the crib and onto the floor, to show her older brother a new trick, which she already knew how to walk. Trunks smiled in response as he watched his mothers and his own efforts pay off.  
  
  
  
"That should do it!" Bulma said out loud as she wiped off the sweat on her face as she stood back and marveled at the up graded time machine. 'Lets see if this baby can bring some one to this time…' Bulma thought as she entered the year 764, and then did other programming, and then hit the lovely red button marked ENTER, and then a bright light filled the room, then heard a youths voice yell in surprise, "What the hell?" and then she smiled, it had worked.  
  
~§~  
  
Story Advertising: Crystalline Darkness By: Nene Romanova. Story ID: 788424.  
  
This is a Sailor Moon fan fiction, where Chibi Usa rules the world now that Usagi is dead. Has Chibi Usa really turned to the dark side, and will Athena (Ami, all of the characters have different names in this story, one way this story is so cool) be able to stop Chibi Usa in time?  
  
About: Chibi-Usa rules the world now that Usagi is dead. Will the darkness in Chibi-Usa be discovered?  
  
Sailor Moon - PG - English – Suspense- Chapters: 4 - Words: 2466  
  
~§~  
  
Well, that is it for this chapter, and I finished it at May 30th, at 11:05 PM. If I made any mistakes on the time line of that cutie character whose poster I have hanging on my door, and many pictures saved on my computer and on disk ^.^, please let me know.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V Ah well, you know… 


	21. Chapter 19

*Disclaimer: Um… yea, you get the point right, that I don't own DB/Z/GT right? Good, no more need be said.  
  
Good news to the people who are reading this story, It is going to last longer then I planned. This story will go beyond June 16, because I opened more windows and paths in this story, with this chapter.  
  
"Where am I?" An older version of Trunks asked looking dazed in the bright light, not noticing his surroundings. Then a female's voice, much like his mothers said, "Welcome home sweetie! It has been a long time Mirai Trunks!" Mirai Trunks head jerked up at a name he used to be called. "Mom?" Is all he could manage to get out, as a wave of amazement, excitement and uneasiness washed over him as the light cleared and found himself standing in the lab of Capsule Corp, and a younger version of his mom stood in shorts and a t-shirt. She smiled at him, with pure happiness in her eyes and then ran over to him to give him a big hug.  
  
Mirai Trunks laughed a small laugh as he hugged her back, "Hey mom!" he said after she stepped back to look over him, and nodded, she could not find any thing to call attention to, but that he looked just as the Trunks in this future looks like, but a little bit taller. "I am glad to have you back, you see, Trunks and Vegita aren't talking, because Trunks had it with his father, I don't think I need to say any more." Bulma said as Trunks nodded. He had heard stories of his father, but deep down he knew his father had cared for him, even though he never showed it.  
  
"Oh and by the way, Trunks. In this time line, you have a sister." Bulma said and watched her sons eyes widen and mouth drop open. "Her name is Bra, and she was born a couple mouths ago. Would you like to see her?" Bulma asked and started towards the door before her other son could answer. "Just fallow me." She said over her shoulder as she headed out of the glass door, as she left Mirai Trunks in silent amazement, and a few seconds later, he ran off after his mom.  
  
  
  
"Very good Bra!" Trunks congratulated his little sister as she 'ran' across the room with out falling. Then he heard the door open, and he turned his head to see who it was to see his mom… AND ANOTHER PERSON THAT LOOKED JUST LIKE HIM… but a few years older and a sword strapped on his back…!?!?!? Trunks eyes widened, and Bra looked at her mommy, and the young man standing behind her…? Then she looked back and forth from her brother who was sitting on the floor, and her brother-look-alike standing in the doorway. She frowned and then plopped down on the carpet and studied Mirai Trunks, who then pushed past his mother and picked up Bra in gentle arms, and looked at his younger mom, "so this is the sister I would have had eh? And this is… me in this time?" He asked as he looked at a younger vision who was looking at him with his eye brows wrinkled and head tilted to the side.  
  
"Yes honey, it is. Trunks, this is your past self from another time line, the one I have told you about." Bulma said and chuckled quietly as her son looked at his would have been older self and raised an eyebrow. Then the room went silent as Mirai Trunks and Trunks studied each other. Bulma could not help but to go in fits of laughter at the site of almost twins studied each other like they were strangers.  
  
Both Mirai Trunks and Trunks eyes darted to their mother and said in unison, "What?!" That caused Bulma to laugh even harder and Bra to go deeper and deeper confusion. So she grabbed her tail and started to suck on it, and crossed her arms. Trunks then got up off of the carpet and went over to his mom to pull her up, because her sides were aching badly, "Tthhanks Ttrunks." She managed to get out as she started laughing like there would be no tomorrow.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, but what is so funny?" Mirai Trunks asked while staring at his mother who was starting to go red in the face.  
  
"You two!" Bulma said as she started to calm down a bit. But started laughing while Trunks and Mirai Trunks exchanged a look of utter confusion, and both blinked.  
  
"Uh, well mom, I only heard stories of him, I never actually seen my self from another time line before." Trunks said.  
  
"I second that." Mirai mumbled as his would have been sister reached up and pulled on his lower lip while still sucking on her brown tail.  
  
"Now that is a picture." Trunks said while watching his sister examine Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks in return of the complement gave his other self a small smile.  
  
"Well, I will leave you two alone, and go tell Vegita that you are here." Bulma said after she stopped laughing and went out of the door.  
  
  
  
Trunks eyes found his look alike frowning and eyes lowered to the floor. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked and set Bra on the floor… after he shut the door so she could not go out.  
  
"You don't want to know." Trunks mumbled and sat on the floor with Bra.  
  
"Yes I do, is it some thing about your dad?" Mirai (I am to tired to type Mirai Trunks, so I am going to call him Mirai for short now.) asked.  
  
"Um hum." Trunks said darkly, "I will tell you the story…" He said and picked up Bra and put her in his lap and she looked up at him with unconditional love in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Those smell good." Gohan said while walking into the room where Pan was sitting at the table with a big bowl that had a lot of raw cookie dough left in it, and was eating it with pure delight. Gohan saw this, and agreeing with Pan, that raw chocolate chip cookie dough was better when it was not cooked, went behind her and grabbed a hand full.  
  
"Hey! That is mine!" Pan cried seeing that some of her beloved chocolate cookie dough was gone, and looked up accusingly at her father that was wearing a big smile on his face.  
  
"Now Gohan! They are almost done!" Videl said sharply at the sink that was filled with soapy water, and full of large bowls, and not to mention some more on the counter that needed to be washed, a VERY tall pile.  
  
~§~  
  
That is all for this chapter, I hope you liked it, because I am not at my writing best, due to the time, 12:20AM on this lovely May 31 morning.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V Ahh, don't we all love that button? Before you review, remember this is a A/U fic. 


	22. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: (Sing to the tune of 'This is the song that never ends') This is the thing that never ends yes it goes on and on my friends. People started this because of other people out there think they own it and they sadly never never did.  
  
Thank you all so much for your nice reviews. My friends say I have no life because I write so much. But I love to write, and if I started this story, and people like it, I am going to keep on writing, till I finish what I started, and I am going to have this story go on as long as I can, because I, my self, like this story. Again, thank you so very much, you people truly brighten my day. Thanks.  
  
Also, about the dates, I had a friend come and visit, and I have dates marked on my calendar on when to up date this story, so I wanted to up date on those days, so I just did a lot of chapters in advance.  
  
WARNING!!! There is blood and stuff in this chapter. If you are faint hearted, skip over the dream, it is not that bad, but hey; I said this story was PG.  
  
"Well, you see, I never got to meet my dad, so in another way, you are lucky, actually knowing your father. I never did, only stories and pictures, and well, meting your father in this time line." Mirai Trunks said looking at the ground, fighting back the tidal wave of tears that was about to hit. Trunks, noticing this, nodded sympathetically and looked down at Bra that was resting comfortably in his lap, eyes about to droop shut. "It looks like some ones nap time, little one." Trunks said while standing up with her in his arms and gently laid her down in her white padded crib and pulled the soft pastel covers over her as she drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!?!? YOU MEAN YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK?!?! WHY!?" Vegita roared from the door of the most used room in Capsule Corp. by Vegita, the all holy Gravity Room™.  
  
"Well, I thought it… NOW STOP THAT! OR I WILL MAKE YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!! I can do that, if you think other wise, try me." The blue haired genus shot back at her Saiyan Ouji husband who was slightly going red in the face. He was not having a good day. (AN: WARNING!! I am more of a Goku fan then a Vegita fan…) First, his little princess woke him up at an odd hour, which he basically did not mind, his breakfast was late, and Kakarot had beat him that day. Now his son from another TIME LINE was back for an UNPLANNED visit. How lovely, not even a flipping moments notice!!!!!! He then gave his wife a scowl of defeat, and closed the door to the gravity room in Bulmas' face. He was having a very very VERY bad day.  
  
  
  
"So, what is it like in your time?" Trunks asked quietly to Mirai Trunks, who were both sitting crossed legged in the middle his room what was full of light from the huge bay window. They moved so they would not wake up Bra.  
  
"Well, it is lonely, I have no one, except my mom mainly, and I am like in my own world, I basically have no friends." (AE: I never seen the past episodes AT ALL, in till now, so I am writing this all by ear and what I read on line.)  
  
Trunks then thought about that last line that Mirai Trunks had said, 'like in my own world, I basically have no friends.' He then looked up at his older self, since he was slumped over with his hands folded and his hair falling in his face. He then decided to ask a risky question; at least it was to him. He decided to just put it bluntly, not to beat around the bush. "Did you ever have a death grip nightmare that made you wish that the earth could just open up and swallow you whole, right then and there?" Trunks asked while sitting more straight in the middle of the floor, waiting for the answer.  
  
When Mirai Trunks heard that question, his mind took flight into the past.  
  
He was only 14 at the time, when every one was still alive, but he saw what could have been.  
  
Gohan lying on his stomach on the ground out side in the woods in a small circular clearing that was covered in thick grass. It looked as if he was reading, because there was a book open on the ground, but at that particular moment, he was not. Trunks vision focused on his back, which had a playing brown handle of a sword sticking out. He then, with out even trying, calculated how long ago it happened, because the wound the sword had caused was still fresh with blood.  
  
Then his vision blurred, and he saw Gohans wife kneeling in a shade of a great old cypress tree, with her face in her hands and a stream of tears coming out of her hands. Then he noticed the polished white marble block and a bouquet of flowers lying at the base. Then a girl who had jet black striate hair, and a orange bandana around her hair came racing down to her mom and they had a long embrace, while the mother smoothed out her daughters hair as a un spoken gesture of love.  
  
Mirai Trunks vision yet again blurred to another scene, where a happy-go- lucky boy of 13 with wild spiky hair, which would have been his best friend if he were born in his time line, was sleeping in his bed with blue covers tucked snugly around him, at his waist, or so Mirai Trunks thought. But then his vision focused on the lump on the bed, and he saw a dagger in his best friends neck, and his face pale white. Trunks tried his very hardest to close his eyes, but an unseen force was keeping them open, focused on the spiky haired teen who had a jeweled dagger in his neck, which was still seeping out blood. The weird thing was, he felt like he knew the boy since he was born. With out knowing, glistering salty tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked at the boy he would have known.  
  
Then a voice called him out of his return to the past… "Hey, Mirai Trunks? Trunks? You there? Hello?" The voice seemed to echo in the depths in his mind, and then brought him forth from the daydream, or should I say nightmare at day. "Hugh? Wha…" Mirai Trunks managed to get out after he shook his head in confusion and blinked.  
  
"You seemed to drift off, I am sorry… I hope I did not bring any pain back or some thing…" Trunks said worriedly.  
  
"Oh, no you did not, just memories, they still hurt, but it is not your fault, it happens to all of us, I am sure that you unfortunately found out." Mirai Trunks said studying Trunks face for a conformation that he had already had the dream, or else he would have not asked.  
  
Trunks nodded wearily on the last comment and felt tears start to make their presence in his eyes as they blurred his vision, "Eh… don't really want to talk about it, just had it a little bit time ago."  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded sympathetically, "Well, would it comfort you some what if I told you mine?" He asked with concern for his other self evident in his face. And so, he started his tale.  
  
  
  
"Ahh!!! They are hot!!!!!!!" Pan yelled with her mouth full of hot just- out-of-the-oven-only-seconds-ago cookies and her arms franticly waving up and down in the air.  
  
"Well, you have to learn, Pan honey, that food IS hot when it comes out of the oven, dear." Her mother, Videl said with a drop of sarcastic added in to her seconds long lecture.  
  
"Phew, yea, they ARE hot." Gohan said though a mouth full and a large sweat drop on the back of his head, and then grabbed desperately for his drink… but was not there. He wondered why it was that when he REALLY needed some thing, it was conveniently somewhere else at the moment. He then quickly swallowed the burning hot cookies, and then noticed his wife staring at him in amazement; he had never fully grown up.  
  
~§~  
  
A BIG thanks to Dark Angel Himeko… again… for reading some paragraphs ahead of time for me. Thank you so very very VERY much!!!!  
  
Story Advertising: Substitutes by Koiko Rating: PG-13. Story ID: 746321  
  
This is a VERY funny story. It is about Orange Star High Schools' teachers going on strike, and all of the Z senshi taking on teacher positions, of ALL of Gohans classes. Poor poor Gohan, you know Dende just likes a couple… or more… laughs!  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English – Humor - Chapters: 8 - Words: 16281  
  
~§~  
  
Bit: I don't think people like you begging for reviews, Sarissa.  
  
Sarissa: But I love to hear what people think!  
  
Bit: -_-  
  
Sarissa: Hey! I always review when ever I read a persons chapter, because I know how it feels when some one reviews your story.  
  
Bit: True, true…  
  
Sarissa: Now may I ride in the Liger Zero? *Stars in eyes*  
  
Bit: Eh… let me think about it. NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarissa: *cries* hey… that is true, it will only let YOU in… HEY! That is right! I have a Magic Author Pen™ *evil grin*  
  
Bit: *sweat drop*  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V Before you review, remember this is an A/U fic. 


	23. Chapter 21

BIG thanks to diane, because I know almost nothing about Mirai Trunks, and I was kinda in a writers block, and you told me about Vegita's and Mirai Trunks father son bond they kinda have. Thanks a million!  
  
Disclaimer: I guess the song has to keep on going and going and going and going, as long as the Energizer Bunny keeps on going and going and going and going…  
  
  
  
"Wow, I guess mine is nothing in compare, nor Gohan, well, maybe, but… wow." Trunks said, as he looked at his Mirai self from a dark and dreary future, and stretched his legs out since he had been sitting crossed legged for quite some time, with 100% of his attention to his 18 year old look alike.  
  
"Well, they are all bad, in a different way. Yours, I guess, if I am right, was about your father, am I correct?" Mirai Trunks asked looking at his younger self who was more pampered then he.  
  
"Well, yea… I guess… If you count seeing your father die after he knocked you out some years back…" He answered stiffly.  
  
"Well, there you go." Mirai Trunks answered and sighed. Him coming to the brighter past made him a little tired, since time ran differently in the current world he was in. 'Might as well go to bed.' He thought.  
  
Trunks reading the look on his face, and assumed he was going to bed, since he knew that face very well. 'I wonder if he knows about the 'bring your father who cares about you so much to your lovely oh so nice school day.' "By the way Mirai, mom is going to probably make you in roll in my school, because we are having 'Bring Your Father To School Day' soon." Trunks said standing up getting ready to head out of his room to raid the icebox and let it sink in.  
  
But Mirai Trunks being a little bit smarter then his present self, caught on before Trunks hand could even touch the crystal door knob. "What the?!?! I was on summer vacation back in my time! Don't tell me that I have to go to school NOW?!" He half yelled, as his eyes grew very VERY large and then passed out.  
  
"Wow, Mirai, I did not expect you to take it THAT hard. I mean, some time my mom will get you home… some time. But I think she planned this, you know. Might as well go along with it. And hey, Goten goes to school there too, we will all be in different classes, but we might pull some good pranks and all…" Trunks said trailing off at the last thought.  
  
Mirai then woke up at the word 'prank', and then got a mischievous glint in his half open eyes, and a large smirk on his face.  
  
'Wow, he is as bad as me!' Trunks thought in amazement, and then thought of all the things they could achieve tougher… "Hey Mirai, this could be fun…!" Trunks said.  
  
"Uh… I don't think this is a very good idea… you know…" Mirai Trunks stuttered. I mean, he HAD many good laughs… before the androids came, and I was pretty fun, but with TWO of him… and with all the stories he had heard before, from the last time he visited for a hour… he could only think that the fiery underworld would break loose.  
  
"Don't worry." Trunks said putting an arm around his terrified other self, "Every thing will go just fine, me and Goten pull pranks all the time, and my bruises and broken bones are all healed now. Just remember, if my dad pulls you into the gravity room, just stay still, and take it like a champ." Trunks said talking from experience, and watched Mirai Trunks face turn ash white at that last comment.  
  
'Hmm, I wonder how much stronger that boy is now since the last time I saw him' Vegita thought as he was in the gravity room of Capsule Corp. 'Well, only one way to find out.' Vegita decided as he powered down from Super Saiyan 2 and walked towards the steel doors, and pressed the red button to open them, and with a hiss they opened and he stepped through.  
  
Vegita could hear the two boys talk through the door of Trunks room, but he could not understand, thanks to the door that muffled their voices somewhat. He did not feel like knocking, so he just shouted, "Hey! Mirai Trunks! I want to see how strong you have become since I last saw you! I want you to come and spar with me!"  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks and Trunks were just discussing the future of their life's, and how they would like it to be, and Trunks had tears in his eyes, since he was thinking of how his life COULD be, with his father in it, calling him 'son' and 'Trunks', and actually being proud of how he is growing up and the man he will become.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at his younger self who some times carried a burden as heavy as a mountain on his shoulders and sighed. He wanted to find out more about the boy he could have been, with every thing available at his beck and call, but yet, he was deprived of love from his father. He was always striving for some light from his father, but as much as he tried, he got not even one shred. He then re called his grandfathers saying in his time, and said quietly to his other self looking sympatric into his clouded over eyes, "Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars." He said softly, and stood up and left Trunks in his room that was awash with red golden light from the open bay window that had white curtains softly blowing in the light breeze of the late afternoon.  
  
As Trunks got up from the floor and walked over tiredly to his low bed, which he noticed had been made, thanks to his mom. 'I do not understand why beds have to be made, I mean, they will get un-made again with in a couple of hours.' Trunks thought as he pulled back the comforter and sheet and plopped down and turned on his side to look out at the golden sun dipping low into the horizon with clouds moving lazily across the sky. 'Well, maybe I COULD live with out a father, like Mirai does, I mean, it is not like he has a major influence on my life or any thing…' Trunks thought lazily as he watched the bird's head off to their nests for the night in the few trees in the city.  
  
~§~  
  
Thanks to: trunks88 and again to diane for help with this chapter!  
  
Story Advertising: Nothing But the Truth by Kioko. Story ID: 654379 rating PG-13.  
  
This is another humor fic with Gohan in the spotlight. What if his high school had a Mr. Satan Day, and they found REAL Cell Game footage, and they were going to show every single school it? This is a great developing story, and I can't wait for it to up date! It is just so funny!!  
  
About: Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 8 - Words: 22415  
  
My try out Poetry dbz style by Trunks88 Rating: G Story ID: 540093  
  
A bunch of good poems biased on DBZ. They mainly are told by POV of the characters, and they have a good beat and rhyme very well.  
  
About: Dragon Ball Z - G - English - Poetry/Drama - Chapters: 7 - Words: 757  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V Before you review, remember this is an A/U fic. 


	24. Chapter 22

Well, I am not upset about the delay I was having with putting up this chapter, because I mean these things happen. I could not seem to log in on the 'lucky times' when you COULD log in and UPLOAD.And the other times when all of my friends could log in BUT me. Does some one hate me? Well, with no further ado, here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: And the pink bunny keeps on going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going.  
  
I love to do chapters in advance, I feel freer and un-stressed. What I will be saying every chapter is thanks for all of the reviews! I love to get reviews, because it some how gives me fuel to go on with this story.  
  
Trunks woke up in the middle of the night with a killer cramp in his leg (AN: God how I hate growing pains!) to the crying of his little sister in the room next to his. His face cringed in pain that he could not help but to leave his leg still, and with gritting teeth, stretch it out and then to take deep breaths. A few seconds (that seemed like minutes) it was good enough to walk on. He got up carefully but quickly from his bed and decided that it was wiser, and faster to fly, and flew to his door that was to his surprise, was already open, 'must have been mother', Trunks thought as he flew carefully through the door, making sure not to bang his left leg that was bent on the door frame.  
  
When Trunks landed beside the crib, he found his little sister crying with a scrunched up face and legs kicking. "What is wrong Bra?" Trunks said softly with a tender smile on his face. Luckily, he could not smell any thing, which was a relief.  
  
'I wonder what is wrong?' Mirai Trunks thought as he made him self sit up slowly, for that after noon, he had gotten many bruises, and one broken bone, which was all taken care of by an senzu bean, but did not take away the stiffness in his bones completely. He then rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up stiffly, and started for Bras room, walking like a zombie.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks said out loud as he handed Bra one of her teddy bears that she was reaching for, and heard her giggle with glee, but did not pay attention, since he felt a ki level a stronger then his own come down the hall. 'Must be Mirai me then. I wonder if mom is still working or what. Yea, I think she is, on that time machine.' Trunks thought and then turned towards the door to meet Mirai Trunks out in the hall.  
  
Mirai Trunks started to think about what Trunks had said the other day, about 'taking it like a champ' if he some how was doomed to the gravity room after pulling a prank. 'Hey, any ways, what is today? I know mom wants to sign me up for school here. must be the weekend.' he decided since, well, his mom did not tell him to go to bed early or any thing.  
  
Trunks headed out into the hall to see a dark, slumped figure that was yawning come down the hall and half-heartedly rub his eye. 'Must have been a good fight, I wish I could of watched.' He thought and then pictured him self fighting Mirai, and shivered, no way. only if he was some how bribed and made sure that he was well stocked with senzu beans. Trunks then half way down the long hall, noticed that his left shoe was untied, and the right one was starting to get loose. He then stopped and knelt down to tie them both. Mirai Trunks was walking down the hall with his eyes close because he memorized the lay out of Capsule Corp. already, since it was quite similar to the one in the alternate future.  
  
After Trunks FINALLY managed to tie his shoes in the dark, he heard some clanking in his mother's lab. He then knew she was putting the final touches on the time machine, and then got an idea, that he liked, but every one else would not. He smiled, 'THIS would surly get the message to my dad.' He thought, both happy and sad at the same time. He would wait till the next night when his preparations would done. He saw that Mirai Trunks was some distance away, so he decided to take off to his mothers' lab to see if his plan would work.  
  
After Mirai Trunks had half way sleep walked to Bras room, he looked down on her angelic face, with a teddy bear in her arms, sleeping peacefully. Mirai Trunks was confused, very confused. "Well, it seems that you like to change your mind a lot, don't yea?" He asked softly and smiled down at her and left the room.  
  
"Done and done!" Trunks heard Bulma say from inside the lab where he was hiding in the shadows. He then saw her wipe her hands on a towel that was smeared with oil. 'Now, let me hope that Mirai Trunks wont find out about this, he probably wants to go home.' She thought, and gave the time machine one glance over and left leaving the radio on to the station she and Trunks both liked.  
  
"Dad you have had more then I did, and I am a growing girl, at least that is what mom says!" Pan whined while watching her dad stuff more gooey chocolate chip cookies in her mouth.  
  
Videl laughed as she watched her husband and daughter fight over the last precious cookie. It ended up on the floor, and Videl walked over and picked it up, dusted it off, and watched their faces and she slowly ate it, then smiled and walked away leaving the father daughter duo stare at the spot where she was standing.  
  
~§~  
  
Thanks to Trunks888 for some info I needed!  
  
Story advertising:  
  
Hoshi No Chibi by Moon Shadow Rated PG-13 Story ID: 789387 This story has Bardock in it (there are almost no stories that have him, and few of them are good) Gohans future daughter steps in to take play in the chaos that will be coming in his life. It's just another day at school for Gohan, but when his future child and past grandfather arrive, his world flips upside down and into chaos not even Dende could prevent. G/V About: Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 9 - Words: 21180  
  
Stacey's Discovery by SayinAngelPrincess Rated: PG-13 Story ID: 820157 This story is biased on a girl named Stacy who is new in school and makes friends with Gohan Videl and Trunks. She has a secret that will bring happiness to Goku and his family, even though she does not know it. This is SayinAngelPrincess first story, so I am happy to advertise. Lavender Tears is my second. and the Golden Heron is my firsts, and it stinks. I need to get around to re-do it. some day. About: Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Drama/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1937 - Published: 06-06-02  
  
If you would like your story advertised, drop me a line! I will read it and see if I like it. I may not review.  
  
I know this was a short chapter, but you know, I some times get writers blocks, and then get an idea and have to leave off the chapter early because I don't know how to bridge over to that idea. The only way I know in this case is to start a new chapter.  
  
| | |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V oh how I cherish that button. 


	25. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Sue me, please? I have been trying to get rid of these Algebra books for months on endÉ -_-;  
Ê  
I am going to New York for a family reunion July 18 and returning July 23. (I gave this to a friend to upload.)Then I will upload a new chapter (or two) because then I will be home for two days then going out again to Wisconsin to return the 4th of August. Then school starts the 8th. Lovely eh? Just to let you all know my plans and just incase I donÕt up load for a while. Have a great summer, or what is left of it.  
Ê  
Ê~Arisa (Sarissa)  
Ê  
ÊÔGood, she is gone.Õ Trunks thought as he slipped out of the shadows into the moon lit lab of Capsule Corp. He brought out a piece of paper from his pocket, it was a test paper that he got a 100% on, like that was not any thing newÉ so he folded it up as he made his way to the time machine.  
ÊOn his way to the time machine where he was going to do a test run, he heard the radio that his mom had on softly, playing the ending of Never The End, which had grown very popular in the last couple of days. He stopped to listen as the words hit home, wasurenai Melody kuchizusamu kokoro de ima yori mo motto kimi ga wakaru made No Never The End. As the music faded away, he yelled in his mind Ôwhat is up with you Dende? Why? Why did you do that! I know it was you, because radio stations rarely play a song that much! I am still going to do it, no one can stand in my way, not even you!Õ   
Ê  
ÊWhat got Trunks so mad, was the meaning of those words, which the translation is Ômy heart will sing the unforgettable melody until I know you more than I do now. No, never the end.Õ  
Ê  
Ê  
ÊUp in the lookout, Dende was looking over the edge watching the world below, ÔI am so sorry Trunks-kun, for there is nothing I can do to help you, not even my godly powers can mend the pain in your heart. I will not stop you from what you are doing, because I will only make it worse. I wish I could smooth out the bumps in the road, like I want to do with every one else. But the more cuts and bruises you get, the wiser you will be, and those injuries will heal over time.Õ Dende sighed and looked up at some the stars that were appearing and sighed again.   
Ê  
ÊÒDende, is something wrong?Ó Mr. Popo asked from where he was tending the flowers and plants.   
Ê  
ÊÒCan you get Piccolo for me Popo, I need him at once.Ó Dende asked and turned his head back down to the world below and Mr. Popo hurried away.  
Ê  
Ê  
ÊÒPiccolo, Dende needs you right away.Ó Mr. Popo said from the doorway of the room Piccolo was meditating in. He then looked up with a frown on his face because he was disturbed, but if Dende needed himÉ ÔHmm, I wonder what is going on, and it better be important.Õ He thought grimy and followed the immortal.   
Ê  
Ê  
ÊDende was still looking down on Earth when Piccolo stood beside him ÒIs it bad?Ó he asked. Dende jumped, Òoh, sorry Piccolo, did not see you coming. I am afraid how bad it CAN get, you know, what I have been motoring? I am afraid if I let it go on too long, those two could cause the whole world to explode. I am going to let him do what he has in mind, but you need to go there to warn Mirai Bulma of her un-expected company before he sets a FOOT in their time line. Can you do that for me Piccolo? Break into Capsule Corp, use the machine, go there and come back in one piece? This is very important.Ó Dende said very seriously looking up at Piccolo in the eyes.   
Ê  
ÊÒOf course, I will go right now.Ó Piccolo said and took up into the soon to be star filled sky.   
Ê  
ÊÒI hope he makes it, the fate of the world relies on it.Ó Dende whispered to himself, ÒWho knows what the world would come to if he does not return, then Trunks will walk into the same hole Piccolo fell through.Ó Dende then turned away from the edge and walked to the building. He needed a nice, long, nap.   
Ê  
Ê  
ÊÒLets see here, set the year tooÉ ah, it is already programmed to Mirai Trunks time line! Sweet!Ó Trunks said excitedly and opened the door and set the paper on the single seat, closed it and pressed the small blue button that was on the out side, and with a great flash, the paper was gone. ÒJust what I thought. This is all working out perfectly.Õ He whispered excitedly as he walked away, un-aware that Piccolo was in the shadows he was hiding in before. Trunks was just too tired to notice.  
Ê  
Ê  
ÊÒNow Pan,Ó Gohan started off, TRYING to discipline his daughter, which was not working due to his soft heart he inherited from his dad and the puppy dogª look on her face that her uncle Goten must have taught herÉ Pan had not done her chores, which her mother had asked her several times, take out the garbage and make her bed. Gohan sighed as he and Pan stood in the middle of the living room, which was well lit with light from a window.  
Ê  
ÊÒBut daddyÉ I was just playing out side, I was going to do it some timeÉÓ Pan started off but her father cut in, ÒIt is dark out, you know that! Now, I know it is your Ôsummer vacationÕ but you still have work to do around here, before dark.Ó Gohan said empathizing the last two words.   
Ê  
ÊÒYes sir.Ó Pan mumbled and she hung her head and trotted off to her room to make her bed.   
Ê  
ÊÒWow Gohan, I am impressed, you actually disciplined our daughter!Ó Videl said while she walked over to her husband from the hall where she stood listening. Gohan sighed and she put a hand on her husbands shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.  
Ê  
Ê  
ÊÒTrust Dende to pick out a non technology person to do this.Ó Piccolo muttered under his breath as he tried to turn the darn big piece of metal on. Then he saw a green button that was on top of a read button. He pushed the green button and a great whirling came from the machine. He smiled; he had finally turned it on. He then checked the date it was set on, 735 (AN: Am I right? I never seen the show, but I was told once, and I have to dig though the file cabinets in my brain) and then hopped in the machine and strapped himself in the seat and pressed the green button marked ÔgoÕ on the dash bored that was full of computers and buttons that would have made any person that was obsessed with Mistª go slap happy. ÔAt least Bulma made this part easy.Õ Piccolo thought as he pressed the button as the whole lab filled with white light and silence that if you dropped a pin, you would have heard it hit the floor. And Piccolo was gone.   
Ê  
~¤~  
Ê  
ÊYea! Another chapter done and I found a jar of termites along the way! *Claps hands tougher happily*   
Ê  
ÊCo-Author Advertising:  
Ê  
ÊTears Of Blood By: DarkAngelHimeko and Sarissa (me!) Rating: PG Story ID: 830925  
ÊThis is a co-author story I am doing with my good friend Krystin. I have to say we make a good team! On the first day we got 11 reviews! It is a B/L (got to love it!) where Leena falls deathly ill, and it has B/L fluffiness.   
More About: BIG TIME B/L Bit comes home, and finds Leena, half dead. This new virus has only one cure, and thatÕs blood transfusion. But, there are two big problems. Leena has the rarest blood-type, and 98% of the women who get the transfusion die?!?!  
Zoids - PG - English - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 847 - Published: 06-12-02  
Ê  
ÊReminder: I am doing chapters in advance, way advance, so if you have a question you can either IM me, or e-mail me.   
Ê  
Ê|  
Ê|  
Ê|  
Ê|  
Ê|  
Ê|  
V Reviews some how keep me goingÉ ^^ 


	26. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, you don't sue.  
  
COMPUTER! AC!!! DOGGY!!! KITTY!!!!! SOFT WATER BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am back! Oh yea! Family reunion plus side: I hope to get more Christmas presents. Down side: Lots of people got drunk. I can't STAND the smell of alcohol; I get a migraine from it. I also went to Ground Zero and all that other stuff. When my computer was dialing up for the Internet, I was like 'Oh how I missed that sound!!!!!!!!!!!' When I got home from a long plane ride, gave the cat a big hug, same as me dog, dropped my bags in my room and ran to my computer, kissed it, and dialed up. Oh water bed. I think you will be on 70 tonight and the AC turned down to 75. The simple things in life.  
  
'I wonder when they will return Trunks.' A woman who looked like Bulma but older thought as she was sipping some of her coffee while reading the paper, 'He does need a break, I hand that to him.' She said and sighed, it was pretty quiet around Capsule Corp. She then heard footsteps. Trunks had finally come home, even though he has not gone for long, she still missed him.  
  
"Catch this one dad!" Goten called out to his dad and the ball became a blur, and Goku caught it. They were playing football in the moonlight, or super speed football is more like it  
  
"Good one Goten! But can you catch this?" Goku asked threw the ball (AN: Uh, no duh.)  
  
"What?! Ah!" Goten shouted as some thing wised past him, nearly hitting him.  
  
'Uh. guess not.' Goku thought. "Sorry about that Goten!" He called at his look a like who had very big eyes.  
  
"You could have at least asked if I was ready dad! Now we have to find it!" Goten shouted back, a little mad.  
  
"Sorry. uh heh heh. Well, we better get started." Goku shouted back scratching the back of his head and started towards the mountains, and Goten fallowed dragging his feet.  
  
"Welcome home Tru- Ah! Piccolo?!" Bulma said almost dropping her coffee cup in surprise and her mouth hanging open. "Is some thing bad happening in your time?" Bulma asked after she recovered from the shock and offered him a seat, and he gladly took it, he was a little dizzy.  
  
"I would not call it planetary trouble, more like your family in our time type of trouble. I came to warn you of a visitor that will be coming soon, and I am afraid your son wont be home for some time. I must leave now; the Dende in our time wants me to get back as soon as possible. He should be here soon. His life resides in your hand." Piccolo said standing up, and noticed that the machine did not come with him. "Would your time machine be working?" He asked as he turned back to Mirai Bulma. She smiled, stood up and beckoned him to fallow her to her lab.  
  
"Dad, did you find it yet?!" Goten whined. They had spent countless hours looking for the stupid football in the mountains and forest by their home.  
  
"Not yet Goten. Just think this as a adventure (AN: If you are wondering where I got 'think this as a adventure from, my mom says that a lot when she gets lost.) okay?" Goku said looking under a bush.  
  
'Think this as a adventure.' Goten mimicked sarcastically in his mind, he was getting hungry! "Dad can't we just give up? We can always go and buy another one-"  
  
Goten then was interrupted by his father, who just then, found their football. in a bunch of thorns, "EOUCH! Uh, I got it." Goku said his face tensed up due to the amount of thorns in his arm.  
  
Goten shook his head, he did not get it. How can his father, strongest guy in the universe, but could not deal with little thorns and be ruled by his MOTHER. Well, he would save that thought for later, right now he was HUNGRY and wanted to go HOME. "Come on dad! I am hungry and I want to go home!" Goten pleaded. Then Gokus stomach growled in reply and the look a likes took of for home.  
  
'I wonder what Piccolo meant by an arrival some time soon? Oh well, I am sure to know some time soon.' Mirai Bulma thought as she placed some new red sheets on the bed in the ruby red painted guest bedroom and then pulled the thick red comforter that had gold and emerald green stitching over the bed and placed the red pillows that had gold and green trimming at the top. After she was done with that, she opened the shade of the rather large window and pulled aside the emerald green long curtains that fell to the floor and tied a gold drapery cord around them and let the sun wash the cheerful room with light. Bulma then took out her feather duster and walked over to the oak wood waist high dresser that was recently polished by the maid and dusted it and then dusted the oak wood desk that was on the other wall and pushed in the emerald green padded chair. She was done, and the room shone with her work. She smiled happily and left to head to the living room.  
  
As she walked down the halls that had pictures of her family hanging, she passed by one of Trunks as a baby with her husband holding him in tender arms scowling at the camera and her self by his side smiling. She looked at the picture and felt a tear slide down her cheek as she choked back the tears and the memories. She did not want to remember. Remembering would bring back the pain of the great loss, and she would not do that, could not.  
  
Later that morning Pan woke up rather early for a Sunday, due to her mothers cooking. She smelled maple sausage, pancakes and eggs sunny side up. She knew exactly what she was making, because her dad and her self pleaded for the same thing every Sunday. So Videl then decided to make it for her family every single Sunday weather or not they wanted it. Sure to Videl it got boring, but some how not to her family.  
  
"Good morning Pan, you are up rather early, are you feeling all right?" Videl asked while she was standing by the stove and lifted the last pancake off of the pan and put it on the tall stack for her husband and put it in the oven to keep warm as she put five packs of sausages on the pan and cracked some eggs and put them on the pan beside it. She then turned to face her daughter wearing a pick nightshirt and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes half-heartedly.  
  
"I am fine mom." Pan said in a groggy annoyed voice. She did not like her mother asking questions at this time of the morning. "I just got up to the smell of this stuff." Pan said as her stomach rumbled. Videl smiled, daughter like father.  
  
~§~  
  
Story Advertising: The Gift Of A Mother by Novawings Rating: PG Story ID: 782072 This is a great B/L fan fiction story that has some fluff to it. It is kinda sad in the beginning when Leena gets a gift from her mom; lets say it acts like an Ultimate X, but I don't know if it is. We also find out in this story that Leenas' mom died of cancer. Over all, I give this story an A. Why an A you may ask? I guess you will go and have to find out your self by reading! About: Zoids - PG - English - General/General - Chapters: 5 - Words: 5734 - Published: 05-17-02  
  
Well, another chapter done! Please review because it keeps me some how writing.  
  
(  
  
( 


	27. Chapter 25

*Cries* I just seen the last episode of Zoids, AND THEY LEAVE YOU HANGING!!! The Blitz team got into class S, and with Bit and that dude from ZBC is talking and all, THEY LEFT ME HANGING!!!!!!!! *Sits down and cries* They did not even continue it. well what I wanted to say after I was speechless for like five minutes after it was over is they gave me some ideas, from the final episode *still wide eyed* And no, if I use any thing in her from the final episode of Zoids, or any thing, let it be known that I don't own it.  
  
Disclaimer: I dream that I own all anime companies. Then I wake up and find that I don't own any, which includes Dragonball Z, and Card Captor Sakura, which I barrowed the song Tooi Kono Machi De and translated it.  
  
Down in Bulmas lab, the CD player was on full blast and the blue haired genius singing along with it as she worked on her current project, making the worlds smallest cell phone. "I loved that song on the old tape little scratches, a faded title... blurry dawn. And so, the day repeats itself accompanied by a summer breeze in a corner of the familiar day-by-day routine I suddenly meet with loneliness." Bulma sang with her voice that sounded like wind chimes in a spring breeze. "Oh darn it!" Bulma shouted as she tried to put in a small screw to hold the thing tougher but it snapped and the whole thing flew apart, its little pieces decorating the laboratory floor.  
  
After surveying what decorated her laboratory floor, she stomped her foot in frustration, which in result, crunched a tiny piece she did not find. Right then and there, she wanted to sit down and cry. Which she could not do, she would probably just break more of the tiny pieces. 'Great, now how am I going to get out of here with out breaking any thing? I wish I took up the offer from the guys to teach me how to fly.' Bulma thought darkly as she stood in the middle of her lab with her hands on her hips and a large scowl plastered on her face.  
  
"Well, Piccolo, how did it go?" Dende asked as he felt Piccolos ki approaching and turned around to face the dizzy tall Nameken.  
  
"Just. a. little dizzy. that's. all." Piccolo said trying his hardest not to fall on the ground due to his head spinning.  
  
"Thanks for doing this for me Piccolo, thanks you so very much." Dende said as Piccolo joined him at the edge of the Look Out.  
  
"How are things going?" Piccolo asked the green God after he regained his composer.  
  
"Okay, I guess, every thing is happening as I expected it to go. Every one should be waking up soon, and this is Trunks last day in this time. I just hope everything will go as planned, that is the only thing I am worrying about I guess." Dende answered.  
  
"You are sure this is the right thing to do, let this happen and all. This could turn into a disaster if we don't pull through for him, you know this right Dende?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I am sure I am doing the right thing, I am sure of it." Dende replied looking up at Piccolo and then went back to his watch of the world below him.  
  
"I wonder how Bulma is going to take this Dende." Piccolo stated.  
  
"Yea, that is the one thing I am worried about Piccolo, I am afraid of her coming up here with Chichi by her side with the frying pan. That is my only concern." Dende said trembling a bit.  
  
"I see what you mean, but we will find out what happens in time to come." Piccolo responded. Dende nodded and tried to get the thought of ChiChi with that cursed frying pan in her clutches, and for a second he envisioned Bulma with one. He then shivered. "Uh, Piccolo, what if Bulma some how brings her own with her?" Dende asked with fear riding heavily in his voice.  
  
If you thought a green person could never pale, you would be wrong. Piccolos face went as white as a ghost, because he had helped in this operation. "Uh. we run." Piccolo answered.  
  
"But what if Vegita joins in, then Goten, for his best buddy would be gone?" Dende asked with his hands trembling by his side and his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Uh, then we are dead if they don't listen to us." Piccolo said matter-of- factly as he regained his bearings.  
  
"I was afraid of that." Dende mumbled and then sat down with a *plunk* and put his face in his hands and considered jumping off of the edge, but then Piccolo would 'save' him before he got close to the ground. Well, jumping would be better then being faces with two women with cast iron (thick) frying pans, and possibly two or three super Saiyans who are in level 2 (AN: In my story, Goten and Trunks can go ssj2)  
  
"I know what you are thinking Dende. This is the only time of weakness I have ever felt. The though of ChiChi and Bulma beating me on the head with their frying pans and Vegita, Goten and Gohan beating me up sends chills down my spine. Our only hope is Goku." Piccolo said darkly as he sat down by Dende.  
  
"Lets just hope he is not eating." Dende said and then fell backwards anime style.  
  
Piccolo then had a large sweat drop on the back of his head. 'When isn't Goku eating any ways? When he is training. and he will likely listen to us and restrain every one else. hopefully." He thought grimly. The day was starting to go very dark.  
  
'Lets see here, cloths, check, books, check, hair brush, check, money, check.' Trunks thought as he stood over a jam-packed blue duffle bag and then looked out the window at the multi-colored sunrise. 'I will only be gone for a while, but I will come back some time.' He told himself as he placed a large picture of the whole gang on top of every thing else, and tried to zip it up, but it would not zip. He then bit his lip and pushed every thing down as far as it could go, a few inches, then tried again. No such luck. He stomped his foot in frustration. 'Hmmm, why don't I just put this picture between my cloths and then sit on it? Yea, good idea!' He thought happily as he did just that and it worked then shoved the duffle bag underneath his desk and pushed the chair in as far as it could go and then went back to bed.  
  
Story Advertising: None so far, FF.N is down and I cant search (remember, chapters in advance.)  
  
If you would like your story advertised, let me know either via e-mail, IM, or in your review.  
  
Talking about reviews.. | | V 


	28. Chapter 26

Hello minna-san! I am now in Wisconson with a friend of mine at my grandparents on a millartary base. I will be back Aug. 4th and post a new chapter then.  
  
Disclaimer: No offence to Barney fans but disclaimers is more annoying then him AND Harry Champ COMBINED!!!!!!!! Look in the past chapters for info on me owning Dragonball okay? I am getting tired of this.  
  
I also forgot how old I said Pan was, let say she is almost 4 okay? Okay.  
  
Trunks day dragged by s l o w l y. Imagine the last week of school, and multiply that slowness by 10000, that is how Trunks clock ran. He felt as if he was about to burst with anticipation. He wanted as if to fly around the earth thousands of times to wear off all of his extra energy that his body seemed to take up when he did his test run with his class paper. ~Flash back to earlier that day.~ He found out on the first try on the piece of paper that he could not get it back. This puzzled him. How was he going to get back, when he ever decided to get back that is. He then searched the inside and found a wristband that had several buttons on it and he figured that one could return you to your own time, if you set it to that time that is. ~End flash back~  
  
"Hey Trunks, some thing eating you?" Bulma asked as she was preparing dinner while Trunks was watching TV.  
  
'Oh great, I am too tense.' Trunks thought, "No mom, why?" Trunks asked from the couch where he was laying on his side with his head propped up on pillows.  
  
"You seem to jump at every thing, a pan dropping and stuff like that. I am getting worried about you." Bulma said with worry deep in her eyes.  
  
'Great, GREAT!!!' Trunks thought while his eyebrows narrowed... "What do I do now?!!?' Trunks thought desperately, 'I know!' "I am not feeling good, that is all." Trunks lied with smoothness.  
  
"Oh, you are? Why did you not tell me before sweetie?" Bulma said worried, "What is it? Head hurt, ears, stomach?" She asked heading towards the medicine cabinet.  
  
Pan was mad. REALLY mad. She had to go to Day Care because her mom is going to get a job to get some extra money. That means back to the damn bullies. "But mom! Why can't I go to work WITH you? Or dad?" Pan pleaded while being propped up with her elbows on her bed, still groggy from sleep.  
  
"It is final." Videl said in stop-right-there-it-is-done-with voice then headed over to Pan's dresser to select some thing for her to wear, which were pink pants and a white shirt with some flower prints on it. "Now, get dressed, you don't want mommy to be late for work now do you?" Videl asked with a smile on her face as she walked back over to Pan and kissed her on her forehead and left Pan to get dressed.  
  
As Pan pulled the shirt over to her head, she thought about spending the day with her uncle, who was on summer vacation. She could just fly out of the window as she heard Trunks do. She concerted that thought for a second, and then shook her head; she did not want her mom to be mad at her.  
  
"Good bye Pan, have a good day! I will be here for you at 5 o clock today." Videl said as she stood in front of the door of the classroom Pan was in all year. Pan then looked up sadly at her mother, not wanting to go back into the same jail cell. Videl brushed Pans cheek softly and left.  
  
As Pan watched her mothers retreating back, she heard, or rather as felt, three familiar boys approach her. She sighed deeply and turned to head towards the boys, wanting to get into the classroom and stay by the teacher, that is what her mom always told her, but some times that did not work.  
  
"Well, isn't it the little Son Pan eh? Glad to see we are both going to be tougher for some more time?" The blond 'leader' of the small grope sneered.  
  
"Just let me through and I promise to stay out of your way like I did all year." Pan said as she stopped as the three boys blocked her way into the room. Then very Vegita like grins broke their faces.  
  
"I mean it!" Pan said starting to get very mad. The boys just laughed and walked in side, leaving Pan stewing in anger as she stood out side. Then for no good reason, she looked up at the sky to see it clouding over, it would rain soon, and that fitted Pans mood just fine. She decided to stay out side, in a tree. She did not care if it was going to storm she WANTED it to.  
  
Later that day, the three boys came back out side to show their teacher that Pan was up in a tree because they told on her. How they found out, she did not, she guessed they were spying on her, and that made her even MORE mad then she already was. The teacher then started yelling at her because 'she did not want her to break her neck if she fell.' 'wow, she actually cares about me. maybe she is concerned because she does not want to get sued.' Pan thought from a high branch where she could already feel drops of rain. Pan sighed and yelled, "Okay, I'd move if I were you!" and jumped down with ease.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN SON PAN! OR YOU GET TIME OUT!" The blond haired teacher yelled at her after she recovered from shock. Pan just gritted her teeth, the anger was mounting, and quickly. "I would not yell at me, it is all because of them!" Pan cried franticly, "They have been picking on me for ever!"  
  
"Now Pan! That is a horrible thing to say, they are little angels! Now go inside and sit in the corner till I tell you to get out! Now! Go!" The blond teacher yelled and pointed inside though the blinding rain and Pan went inside, seething in anger.  
  
While Pan was sitting in the dreaded time out chair, her anger mounted and mounted, as she recalled all those horrible memories from this so called 'school.' She then started tapping her foot softly so she would not burst out in anger and hatred. 'Control your anger Pan, come on!' She thought nervously. Pan did not know there were two transformations, one for males and one for females. She would soon know.  
  
That is all I am going to do for this chapter, I am not in my best writing mood at the moment, and I am trying to make out my chicken scratch writing because I did a chapter over at a friends house.  
  
| | | V Oh come on, you know you wanna. 


	29. Chapter 27

Uh. you know some thing? Sleeping in airports is a pain! My flight got canceled due to a big storm. I had to sleep in the unaccompanied minors room. At least I got pizza and McDonald's *big grin* You know some thing? I am writing this little note when I am almost in hysteria, because I got a total of FOUR HOURS of sleep because people kept on waking me up and then I had to catch a five o'clock plane to HOME!!!!!!!! Yes, I had tons of fun on the military base. The campground where I stayed on the base was WONDERFUL!!!! I am use to pancake land, and we were right in a valley, and the base had EVERYTHING!!!!!! It was soooooo cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any ways, I have to start school this week *pout* I wanna go back camping, I only spent 10 days there and one at an airport. *pout*  
  
Disclaimer: *puppy dog look* Can you buy it for me? Please?  
  
"Pan, settle down!" The blond teacher called when she noticed Pan was drumming her fingers and taping her left foot as she sat on the low wooden chair in a corner in the cheerful room. 'I wish I could! I can't seem to stop my energy building! I need to stop these negative thoughts!' Pan thought franticly as she tried to push away the scans that were replaying in her head, the boys picking on her and the teacher not believing a single word she spoke.  
  
"Well, I guess you learned your lesson. You can go out side if you wish, but do not climb the trees or any thing because the rain just stopped." The blond teacher said as she looked at Pan who was then sulking with her shoulders hunched.  
  
Pan looked up with shining eyes and a large smile at the blond teacher who stood over her and said, "Thank you Miss. McCabe!" Pan said as she looked up at the teacher and bolted out of the open door that made paper fly off of desks. At least she would hopefully be alone or maybe head over to her Grandpas house to ask him what was going on before any one noticed that she was gone. as if...  
  
But it would not be so. The three boys who were picking on another kid who was just building a castle with building blocks in the corner, noticed Pan run out side. They all looked up from the boy who had tears spilling down his face, and all three grinned in unison and walked out side leaving the little boy to weep in the corner.  
  
Pan was sitting down by a tree that had little droplets of water falling form them onto her. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and resting her head on them. She had no clue what was happening to her, she was so mad, but then again, so scared. This never happened to her, never, and she did not want any thing strange to happen to her in public, with no telling what was happening to her in the first place. "Why me?" She sobbed. She was holding back what ever was happening, which took all of her will power, but she could not hold it back for long. She was so confused. Part of her wanted what was going to happen in the long run, and another part did not.  
  
Pan then sensed them coming, and she knew she could not hold on longer. She just buried her face in her arms, which were resting on her tear stained pink pants. "Oh look, little Panny is depressed. Poor thing."  
  
That was all Pan could handle. It was as if the boys had put the cherry on top of a VERY tall hill of ice cream, and was falling right on top of your head. Pan then gritted her teeth in pure anger and hate, which was in such extremes she had never felt before. She stood up to look eye to eye with the boys as her hands went into fists and her nails dug into her palm, but she paid the pain in her palm no mind as she kept her eyes on the jerks standing before her. All three started walking slowly backwards and they tripped over their own feet. They never expected THIS of all things, but Pan stared at them in pity.  
  
From the ground where they propped them self's up with their elbows they saw her usual raven black eyes turn green as wind started to swirl around her. "What is she doing.?" The oak haired boy practically no one with a trembling voice as Pan's hair spiked, not up, but down as it turned golden blond while the well known Super Saiyan aura folded around her. Alas, the first female Super Saiyan has been born.  
  
Pan, not noticing her transformation, but only the great increase in strength and more confidence in her self and the pure hatred of the three boys over the years, with their teasing and tormenting day after day, week after week, month after month.  
  
She stretched out her arm, with her palm face down and developed a rather good-sized ki ball and blasted it down into the ground easily and said, "That could have been you, right there. But I find my self to kind to do that. I am right now, showing what could be you if you don't stop your teasing. Understand?" Pan asked dangerously. The three pale boys nodded their heads up and down 10 times and ran inside.  
  
It was when Pan came within five feet of a puddle, and saw light reflecting off of it, was when she saw the aura that was right in front of her face. Her jaw dropped to the ground. She had been training for this moment with her family for a year. The anger from the past year exploding from inside of her had pushed her over the edge. She then smiled widely at what she had achieved.  
  
"Pan!" Pan turned around quickly to see her dad wide eyed by their car. She smiled widely at him and dashed over to her father who was then smiling. He kneeled down to her and mumbled, "So this is the female transformation huh? Not that different." He said and ruffled her hair. "Do you know how to transform back to normal, and did any one else see you?" He asked concerned.  
  
"No, I do not know how to go back to normal, and only they saw me." Pan said sadly because she did not know how to de-transform.  
  
Gohan chuckled, "It is really simple, just lower your ki level. And I really don't see any one else, and who is going to believe those boys any ways? Hercule says it is all just a bunch of tricks any way right?" Gohan said tweaking her nose lovingly. Pan giggled and lowered her ki level. "There, that was not that hard now was it?" Gohan said smiling and opened Pans door and she happily hopped in, knowing some how that she was not going back to that place.  
  
'Well, now for the moment of truth.' Trunks thought as he strapped on the silver watch that could bring him home at any time on his wrist and stepped into the time machine and sat down, looking at all the buttons in the slightly dark lab of Capsule Corp and then shut the padded steal door. 'Let me see here, I think this is it. hey! This is already set to his time line! How cool is that!' Trunks thought as he got one look of his loving mothers lab and then pressed the button and as light filled up the use-to-be lab, he felt a sudden jolt, and then remembered nothing else but happiness to get away from present life as he skipped across vast space and time.  
  
That is all I feel like writing for this chapter. I have written so many chapters a head of time I give my self a migraine! My head hurts. time for some Tylenol. what has contributed to the headache is this site going up, and then going down. Ugh. Oh well.. Enough on my personal life. One other thing, DEATH TO CURSED WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!! (At least I do chappies in advance)  
  
Make a hard working author who DOES NOT EVEN GET PAID, feel appreciated. click that lovely button down there  
  
| | V 


	30. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I am barrowing the DBZ characters for my own twisted plot. *Holds up Magic Author Pen and Magic Author Eraser I AM A FAN FICTION WRITER!!! Notice the site that this is on?  
  
"Good night Trunks." Mirai Bulma whispered as she shut the guestroom door shut with a faint click as tears welled up in her eyes. Trunks had arrived safely in Mirai's time line as planned, which nearly gave Mirai Bulma a heart attack when he arrived. But after hearing his story, made her hart seem as if a sledge hammer some how smashed it into a million pieces. 'I hope this turns for the better for my would have been son.' Mirai Bulma said as she walked down the dim hall and then down the stairs to the living room.  
  
While she was sitting in an over stuffed chair with some candles lit around the room which were mainly lit for the purpose to lift her feelings and let her think freer. 'Now, what should we both do tougher to pull up his spirits.' Mirai Bulma thought, 'He needs some family time, which my self in his time can not provide to him because I am busy being referee.'  
  
"I have seen things go according as planned Dende, now what are we going to do with his family and friends?" Piccolo asked as he joined Dende on the edge of the Look Out.  
  
"Well, Piccolo, I really don't know. We can always hope for the best as I have said before, or you teach me how to defend my self in a matter of hours." Dende said as he scowled in thought.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes at the thought of teaching Dende how to defend him self. But how do you defend your self-agents ONE Super Saiyan? "Dende, teaching you to defend your self would be no problem, but to teach you to defend your self agents one really mad Super Saiyan is out of the question." Piccolo said folding his arms around his chest.  
  
"Well, lets hope for the best then." Dende said as he plopped down on the white tiled floor of the look out, as if expecting the sky to fall on top of him.  
  
"This is no time to be sitting around Dende, we need to plan for the worst." Piccolo said gruffly.  
  
"What is there to plan? One gravesite for a green Kami, what coffin size I am? That is about all there is, and I know Mr. Popo can handle that. But you would be more trouble then I. I don't believe they have a coffin big enough for you Piccolo." Dende said rather sarcastically.  
  
Piccolo just shook his head and left the green Kami to ponder the meanings of life as he headed inside.  
  
"No, Father, No!" Trunks mumbled in his sleep as he tossed side to side on the bed, throwing off the covers, "I am sorry! Is it some thing I did when I was little?" Trunks said sobbing in his sleep.  
  
Mirai Bulma, being down stairs, heard Trunks cries in his sleep and quickly left candle lit room and rushed up the stairs and down the hall to the gust bedroom where Trunks was staying.  
  
"Trunks! What is wrong honey? Wake up!" Mirai Bulma said huffing and puffing and rushed to the bedside stepping on the comforter.  
  
Trunks sat up automatically, breathing heavily as if he just raced his best friend, but with tears in his eyes. Mirai Bulma sat down on the bed and gave her would have been son a hug as he cried his eyes out. "Do you care to tell me what is wrong Trunks?" Mirai Bulma asked softly when he buried his head in her shoulder.  
  
Trunks sat back a little and wiped his eyes on his hand so he could see properly, "*sniff* I-I was f-fighting dad, h-he said that I-I *cough* w-w- was not wort-hy of being hi-his *sniff* s-s-son" Trunks sobbed.  
  
"Can you tell me more? It would help to get it off of your chest." Mirai Bulma said leaning forward to brush some of Trunks hair out of his eyes and brushed his cheek.  
  
Trunks nodded a little regretfully as he took some deep breaths to calm himself down before he started,  
  
"You see, it was like me telling a tale of my life, I was older, and I was like re-calling back on a day. When I was about seven or so, and I had ran away, for fun. I guess my mom got mad or some thing and made him come out after me, and he. he. fought me. and slapped me. I was only seven. but I could transform and every thing. but I did not stand a chance. Then I started crying. and he. he. he said I was too week to be his son." Trunks blurted out and started to cry again.  
  
Mirai Bulmas eyebrows wrinkled in compassion and not knowing what to say. "Oh Trunks kun. Is their any thing I can do for you?" Mirai Bulma asked. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Hmmm, I know!" Mirai Bulma said jumping up, "Why don't you and me spend some time tougher? You like roller coasters?" Mirai Bulma asked and waited for a second, not even letting Trunks reply, "We will go tomorrow, and maybe after ridding all of the good rides, we could go to a water park!" Mirai Bulma said happily and left Trunks pale. A day with his mom. ugh. roller coasters? Trunks just fell back in bed. 'Why me?' He thought.  
  
"TRUNKS THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM GOING TO TELL YOU TO GET UP!!!!!" Bulma shouted while opening her sons' door and poking her head in to find a bed that was un-made with no breathing thing occupying it at the moment. Bulmas face paled and she yelled, "VVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her voice could be heard all over Capsule Corp. and a few houses down  
  
Up in the look out, Dende heard it as well, due to the fact that he was focusing in on Capsule Corp. at the moment. "Uh, Piccolo, this is a good time to start running." Dende yelled and made a move to jump the side of the look out, but piccolo caught on to one of his feet and shook his head as Dende hung in the air up side down.  
  
That is all for this chappie. I can't seem to get on ff.n at all, so no story advertising.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	31. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Why did I get hired for this again? *Sarissa whispers* WHAT!?!? I AM NOT GOING TO RECITE THAT!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH BEES!!!!!!!! *Person runs out of room*  
  
Sarissa: *blink* and I was going to pay him 25 bucks just to say that I don't own DBZ. oh well.  
  
"What is it women?" Vegita asked when he appeared by Bulma in the slightly dark room. "Oh, he is gone? I am not going after him this time." Vegita said when he noticed no one occupying his sons' bed.  
  
"I-Know-THAT!!" Bulma said with each word louder then the other as she turned to face her husband with a hand on her hip. "What I am asking of your time of you is to find his location." Bulma asked calmly but with a hint of you-better-do-this-or-else.  
  
Vegita nodded his head and searched out for his son. After a few seconds his brow wrinkled and whispered, "This cant be right.?" And he started searching harder for some sign of Trunks ki.  
  
"What?! What?! What is wrong! Tell me!" Bulma shrieked and shook her husbands shoulder.  
  
"Hold on women." Vegita said flatly, "Trunks is not here. If you don't believe me, call up Kakarot, ask him." Vegita sated and then put a hand on top of Bulmas hand lightly which was shaking. She then fell to the floor on her knees and teardrops ran down her cheeks, "Why. Why? Why did he leave? Where did he go? WHY DENDE??? WHY???" Bulma shrieked.  
  
Vegita looked down at his wife and sighed. He never thought his son to go to such extremes...  
  
"What is wrong mom, dad?" Asked a drowsy male voice from the door, which was slouched, and head down to the floor as if the person was sleep walking.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just your other self is not in this present time line." Bulma said going into hysterics as her hands pulled on her hair, "He left some time last night, with out a note!" She said cracking up and fell on her back with only her butt on the floor and her hands on her aching sides.  
  
"Mirai Trunks get some cold water would you?" Vegita asked eyeing his wife uncertainly who was laughing so loud to wake the dead. Mirai Trunks nodded and disappeared; he then heard some ice being put into a pitcher and water going into it. If only the brat would hurry up. It was a wonder that his daughter was not awake and crying. "Hurry up Trunks.!" Vegita yelled as his wife's feet started kicking up into the air, almost hitting him.  
  
"Here you go, and I am going back to bed. Night." Mirai Trunks said as he handed his father the cold glass pitcher yawning and then slumped off in the direction of his room with his feet dragging.  
  
"Bulma, don't hate me for this, but you are just going to hurt your self if you continue this and there is no way I am going to slap you to get you out of hysterics." Vegita murmured while tipping the pitcher full of ice water onto of Bulmas head, soaking her chest up.  
  
Bulma sat straight up with her eyes open wide, "WHY THE (BLEEP) DID YOU DO THAT!?!" Bulma shrieked as ice cold water dripped from the tips of her hair.  
  
"You were in hysterics women, and I did not want you to hurt your self, so I had Mirai Trunks get some cold water so I could dump it on you. There was no way I was going to slap you." Vegita said and offered a hand down to his wife to help her up and she gladly accepted and was pulled up to her feet. "Thanks." Bulma sighed, "How are we going to get our son back?" Bulma said restraining the tears that were threatening to spill out over her cheeks.  
  
"I know one person. We will call the harpy Kakarot and his wife, then his first brat in the morning." Vegita said.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked. Vegita's face split into a evil grin, "Well, 7 agents one, possibly two. Dende and Piccolo agents all of us. Three frying pans, and five Super Saiyans. I am sure Dende let him go, to where ever our son is."  
  
Bulma sighed in relief; she knew Goku, Goten and Gohan listened to reason. She knew, some how, that her son was safe and he needed what ever was happening.  
  
"You see Piccolo, I was right. Now can we leave?" Dende asked with a very large sweat drop at the back of his head.  
  
"We can't run from them, you should know that, you of all people. Just be calm." He said and leaned over the edge and then backed up some and sat down to wait. He had a little speech prepared.  
  
A few hours later, a few phone calls from Capsule Corp, all from Vegita. He had collected about three people on his side. Those people were, Goten, ChiChi, and Videl. Gohan and his father were agents the whole idea of hurting the green good and their friend. And for the sake of his health, Mirai Trunks was natural. Actually, he went back to bed. He was in the mood where he would not notice if an atomic bomb hit his house. Every one was out side on the Capsule Corp lawn, bathed in the suns shinning bight with radiance.  
  
"I still think this is not right." Gohan said with his arms crossed. He did not like the idea of hurting his life long friend and the green Kami, who was also his friend.  
  
"I do! How would YOU like it if he allowed Pan to go, who knows where, right underneath your stupid nose?!" Bulma retorted while leaning forward and placed a finger on his chest.  
  
"Well, it was bound to happen. right. Dad?" Gohan asked, trembling slightly. Bulma was like a time bomb, but you never know when she was going to erupt.  
  
In Mirai Trunks time line, Trunks was eating lunch, and thinking things over, just what he had planned to do when he made the decision to travel there.  
  
"Something you want to tell me?" Bulma asked, snapping Trunks out of his own world back to reality. Trunks shook his head and said, "I am just thinking, that is all." He said after he swallowed his sixth sandwich and started on a bag of chips.  
  
Bulma smiled at Trunks, he was so much like her own son when he was thinking. She then remembered her husbands saying. "Trunks, your father had a saying, 'Life goes on, and I will keep living in till some one comes up with solid proof that there is nothing for me to live for.' He said that only a few times, usually before battle. But I still remember it to this day. Trunks, just wondering, did you give your dad any time to apologized?" Bulma asked thinking. Trunks eyes then glistened over, thinking back.  
  
~§~  
  
Again, FF.N is down, no advertising.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER IS FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!  
  
| | | | V *Puppy dog eyes* Pretty please? 


	32. Chapter 30 (FINALLY!!!!)

Disclaimer: Aw come on, this is getting sad, I am having to keep on repeating my self. Also, I do not own the saying that I am using at the end; it belongs to Theodore Roosevelt  
  
"Come on ChiChi." Bulma beckoned from inside a helicopter on the deep green lawn of the back yard of CC. Every one who could fly already took off. (AN: If you are wondering where Pan is, she is at home, still sleeping like Mirai Trunks, she can take care of her self :p) ChiChi then got in, frying pan in hand and Bulma and ChiChi were off, fallowing every one else up to the Look Out, where Dende was silently hoping that Trunks would return at the Look Out before they got there.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I really did not let him, I never spook to him, and I guess that made him a little ticked off right?" Trunks asked. Bulma looked sympathetic and did not nod. She knew how her deceased husbands mind worked, and when he decided to finally apologize, and that took a lot of guts for him, and some one showed that they weren't going to listen, or he thought they meant that, he would get angry.  
  
"Well, I am going to go out for a bit to the store for some snacks. I will be back in a bit okay?" Bulma asked when she got up from her chair, grabbed the car keys from the counter and went out the door leaving Trunks behind in his own world, thinking. 'I do like it around here, it is nice and quiet, but there really not much to do. I know mom wants to take me lots of places and all, but it wont be the same. I wonder if I should go back. Mom is gone now, so now is a good time.' Trunks thought as he placed his head in his hands and ignored the bag of chips that were beside him and looked past the piles of dishes, imagining the world he had left behind. 'I wonder how Goten is doing, I bet his is pretty upset.' Trunks thought sadly, 'And what about mom, even dad. I bet mom is worried sick also.' He thought and decided as a gust of wind from an open window ruffled his hair, he was going back. He was not going to run away from what he was to face any more.  
  
As Trunks stood up, light shone brightly in his eyes and put an arm up to shield his eyes and then turned around to the stairs then up to his room.  
  
When Trunks got there, surprisingly. his bags were already packed, as if his mom in this time line already knew. With out a single thought, he pressed the red button, and he was gone. Little did he know while he was gone, Piccolo went to CC at night and altered the place where he was to land to the Look Out, in hopes that Dendes and his own life would be spared when his family and friends came up their to. well. injure them in a physical and mental (ChiChi and Bulmas voices) way.  
  
"WHY IF YOU WEREN'T KAMI I WOULD CURSE YOU OUT!!!!" Bulma screeched as she was held back by Goten with a single hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, cant we talk like normal people?" Goku asked walking up to his long time friend who was trying to strangle the green guardian of Earth.  
  
"WHAT THE (bleep) IS NORMAL PEOPLE? I AM SORRY, I HAVE SEEM TO FORGOT HOW A NORMAL PERSON ACTS SINCE MY SON WENT AWAY WITH THE HELP OF A GREEN GOD!!" Bulma screeched again and tried to kick Dende, who was only feet away from her, with a baffled look on his face, it was quite a show. Vegita was like a stick of dynamite waiting to be lit. ChiChi was glaring daggers along with Videl near their husbands. Goku, Gohan and Goten had large sweat drops on their head, and ready to hold back any one who wanted Dendes' head on a stake.  
  
'Come on Trunks, I had planned so carefully. I don't want to die at the moment, it is too beautiful of a day to die.' Dende thought as he trembled in fear as Vegita made a move towards him and Goku grabbed him.  
  
"EVERY ONE STOP!" Came an all well too known voice. Every ones heads snapped towards the person who spoke those words. Two guesses who it was. Yep, it was the cute lavender haired boy who had caused the mess that was before him by leaving, thinking that it would be for the better. The end result could have resulted in one lest Kami and possibly dead other green friend.  
  
~§~  
  
Later that day, after going through may questions and lousing half of his hearing, he found a moment when his father was alone, in the gravity room. He walked in, and headed straight for his father who powered down when he noticed his son was in the room. Trunks, with out any words, gave him a hug and started crying.  
  
Vegita's eyebrows shot up at the gesture, and almost made a comment about the tears, but for once, he did not. Instead his face softened compassionately and put an arm around his son, who then looked up with tears in his eyes, surprised. Vegita smiled and wiped the tears out of his sons' eyes. Trunks smiled back in return. "Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often I did not say what the truth was, that I loved you so much, and that you mean the whole universe to me, and always will." Vegita said and smiled down on his son, which made him so proud.  
  
~§~  
  
Courage is the price that life exacts for granting peace.  
  
~§~  
  
I AM DONE!!!!! OH YEA!!!!!! Wahoo!!!!!! I FEEL SO FREE, LIKE A BIRD!!!!!!! *jumps up and flaps arms* *thump* Owie. Well, that is the ending to my story! *Big super sized grin*  
  
Well, I may or may not do a sequel to this story. I DBZ/GT really does not have my full attention at the moment, since I found some other great animes. Please look for me, I am now working on a Zoids B/L fan fic, Yu Yu Hakusho and co writing four ficcys. I don't think I will, maybe some day I will. I KNOW THE ENDING WAS RUSHED!!!!! I KNOW THIS!!!!!! It is called a serious case of RL (Real Life) I JUST started High School and well I have things to do called study for tests that are on the first week. and go out and buy school supplies. so that is why it was rushed. Arigato gozaimasu minna-san for reading this! I am sorry for the such a early ending, but it had to be done for the sake of my grades.  
  
THE END 


End file.
